The light known as 'you'
by Incendia The Red
Summary: -Inspired by the kingdom hearts universe- A young elf, chosen by a mighty weapon is trying to save the world.But she is not the chosen warrior of light and darkness, Illidan is. She is but the small light that will assist the hero in their bloodstained journey...or so she thinks. Story begins at the Nighthold Raid. M for mostly violence and future content.
1. Prologue- The Nighthold

**Author's Note:** Hello! This is my first attempt for a fan-fiction and I was pretty hesitant in doing so, however I'm not a stranger into writing and creating.

This story is inspired by the Kingdom Hearts universe,what is used from it are : the Keyblade,the Heartless,the Nobodies, and the Door to Light. No other characters or worlds will be included.

The story takes place when we defeat Gul'dan at Nighthold, and the whole series will continue in Azeroth and Argus, at least for the time being. Hope you'll enjoy it!

 _ **13/4/2017 update: FFN had some words/paragraphs scrambled on the next chapters, they are now fixed.**_

 **Prologue- The Nighthold**

"This is our world! Not the Legion's!" A voice shouted. Screams filled the air, an intoxicating smell of fel magic and burned corpses engulfed the heroes that were desperately trying to bring down the Master Warlock.

A body was thrown off the tower the fighting was taking place, the Warrior Orc had crashed into the ground, his armor destroyed, his head split wide open from the fall, painting the grass red with his blood. And he wasn't the first corpse to litter the once beautiful gardens of the Nighthold.

"Gul'dan wavers! He will fall!" the same voice said again as an enormous black vortex swallowed the floor, colliding with arcane energies and the faint glow of souls. An unending fight with time itself, so that the Fallen Titan Sargeras would not possess the lifeless body of the first Demon Hunter.

An elf in indigo and silver plate armor was relentlessly fighting on the front lines, damaging the enemy and protecting as best as she could her allies with an odd shaped sword that resembled a key . Its grip was long, the guard and the pommel of the weapon had several carved crescent moons and stars, all of them indigo colored. On the pommel of the blade a chain was attached and in its end a crest of a combined heart and a crescent moon was attached .The main body of the weapon was also large , of onyx color, a single silver line embraced the shaft creating a swirling pattern around it. A head at the end of the sword resembled the teeth of a skeleton key however the edges were jagged , almost looking like the crescent moons that were carved alongside the keyblade.

A soothing voice whispered to her "It is time…" , Selina's blood stained hand reached her pouch, a small artifact beaming with warm light covered her palm. She bid the Naaru Prime Xe'ra farewell, thanking her for her sacrifice. The life that was inside the artifact was pulsing, demanding to be let out as if it was a child that longed to play under the sunshine after weeks of rain. The relic left her hand, and traveled upwards, were a green glacial prison was floating. The Archmage Khadgar tried to help returning the soul back to the body where It belonged, however something unexpected had occurred. A shadow descended from the large boulder, seething with malice and anger. It had the form of the body that was lying dormant inside the prison, the Shadow was forbidding the soul to return to its body.

"You are not prepared! Behold the flames of Azzinoth!"its distorted voice screamed. Everything happened really fast, the heroes barely had the time to deflect the incoming attacking shadowy Demon. Selina feared the worst, this would either mean part of Sargeras' soul had already entered the body of the first Demon Hunter, or Azzinoth himself decided to put a stop to their plans.

There was no time to think, everyone unleashed all the power that was left in them, inevitably more people fell from the vicious creature's attacks. A Night elf got stabbed right between the eyes by the throw of the Demon's warglaive, another one's flesh melted giving the champion a slow painful death, the result of an ugly curse. But the champions did not back down. As the shadow was being attacked, it growled angrily "Behold the shadow of what is to come, the endless darkness that shall consume your world! Gaze upon the inevitable end of all you know…all you fought for!"

~•~

Everyone's vision was consumed by cruel images of Azeroth burning into green flames, its inhabitants rotting, fading away, being eaten by the corrupting flames. More screams filled the area. It wasn't the first time Selina had such a vision, but she seemed unable to rid herself of the illusion that was being cast on them, she wouldn't be able to protect the rest of the remaining fighters. A voice reached her, it was faint but she felt a rush of energy run through her body "They will not have it. " it said. A silver light cleared her vision, she felt her Keyblade burning in her hands. " _Oh I had the answer in my hands all along_ " she thought. Raising her now glowing weapon she shouted angrily "You will not have it!". A beam of light left her blade, hitting with full force the shadow, burning it in its radiance. The monster screamed in agony, but after a few seconds, it was no more.

~•~

A shockwave of energy blasted the crystal prison backwards, smashing into one of the statues. Gul'dan didn't notice, all he could do was reach out his hand on the collapsing portal that laid beyond him and the vision of his master's arrival in this world fading.A massive figure stood behind the Warlock, tall and masculine, his sickly purple colored skin was covered in scars and tattoos that glowed a dangerous green aura. He had a face with sharp features, long pointy ears and long black hair tied up in a pony tail. This man however was not only just an elf, but also partially a demon. Huge black horns decorated his forehead; massive bat like wings emerged from his well toned back and his feet had hooves that resembled ones of a goat. His clawed hand grabbed Gul'dan who had turned to face him with dispair, lifting him up. The Warlock looked horrified when he realized the fate that awaited him. Soon green energy would penetrate his flesh, burning him from inside out. Gul'dan left a final cry before he was reduced into a pile of bones .

Illidan Stormrage, the first Demon Hunter had returned, he crushed the skull of his former enemy and looked at the weary mortals that were staring at him. " You have seen what I have seen. You know what we face. Now, mortals, follow me...into the abyss!"

Selina heard him speak, but she wasn't really paying attention. Her ears were ringing and a sudden wave of exhaustion overwhelmed her as she fought back an incoming vertigo. She noticed the floor she was standing on, it had some beautifully carved patterns. The elegant elven designs were ruined almost everywhere, the floor was burned , crackled and stained with blood…why was she thinking about the floor? She mentally slapped herself trying to get back to reality. Next to her the corpse of a gnome mage was still smoking from the magic that had killed it. She kneeled down and closed the deceased gnome's eyes, saying a small prayer to Elune.

She wouldn't dare look around her to see how many of them were lost, she would let herself grieve later for the losses, once she had gotten some rest. "Well done child." She turned facing her master, the Tauren named Adatin Lighthammer was equally worn out, his left horn was fractured, his golden plate armor was almost destroyed and had a lot of dried blood on it, but it seemed his wounds had closed either by his holy spells or by the healers of their party. On his left hand he was holding the Ashbringer, a memento from the fallen Paladin Tirion Fordring and proof of his skills as a Paladin. She smiled, really happy that her teacher had survived the fight, not like she had expected her master to perish.

~•~

Soon Thalyssra made her appearance with the rest of the elven people that had joined her rebellion. Thalyssra took her time thanking each one of the champions that remained, for killing all those who had tainted Suramar for eons and put the world into grave danger. A warm hand touched Selina's shoulder, she turned around and faced the kind hearted Khadgar who had aided them in their fight. " Champion! We made it once again!" he said with a big smile. The woman bowed to him, her helmet covered her face, but she smiled back regardless "Yes, how many wins do we count now against the Legion?I lost the count." she asked chuckling. Another wave of exhaustion threatened her, blurring her vision, she gave it no thought as she was casually talking with Khadgar about the fight, he noted that something had disrupted the spell he casted when he returned Illidan's soul into his body, but they would worry about it later. Soon a sharp voice interrupted them, "Where are my Demon Hunters?" Illidan asked Khadgar annoyed, his irritation was clearly coming from the lack of his followers' appearance into the Nighthold and from the Night elves that had entered the area.

"I am sorry to tell you that both the Illidari that had joined us in our mission here have perished, but the rest are eagerly waiting your arrival Mister Illidan."

Selina replied to him calmly skipping the details of one Demon Hunter falling into the sea were they were fighting Krosus, and the other dying because he stood in places he shouldn't. Illidan snorted "…Mister…?" Khadgar interrupted them

"Kayn and Allari have appointed my friend here as your Illidari commander in the first place…"

Illidan stiffened, he was getting angry, "How would those two let a mortal lead my Illidari…" he said irritated.

"But she did, and she is the reason you are here... " Khadgar tried to defend his friend.

"You were the one who returned my soul to my body?" Illidan asked more annoyed than surprised.

"Yeah well, no big deal, Xe'ra did all the connecting and stuff." Selina replied, her expression of annoyance well hidden under her slightly damaged helmet. She and the archmage also avoided to tell him of the shadow version of him that assaulted them during their fight with Gul'dan. Khadgar understood that Illidan was mostly displeased of the fact a stranger and not one of his trainees had rescued him, so he added

"The Naaru was important indeed, but your light was what saved us at the end of the day, and also they don't call you The Slayer for no reason…"

"I'm not going to thank any of you either way…" Illidan interrupted them, "… My magic is not completely restored either." He complained.

Selina shrugged and turned her back heading to Thalyssra. "Don't worry about it, you'll be totally okay in one or two days maximum. " Khadgar explained to him "We'll get you back to your Illidari soon." He continued.

The Demon Hunter was suffering from fatigue which was normal since his body was dead for several years and his soul was wondering into the void , his warglaives were also missing, and he noticed weird alterations to both magic and appearance of some of the elves that were present, one of them whom reminded him of an elf he once knew, the arcanist Thalyssra.

Tyrande Whisperwind, his first and only love was also there, however she didn't even look at him, she was more concerned with the injured people. He felt and saw the fel energies that littered the atmosphere, proof of the Demons talking hold onto their world again. One glance on his once beloved city, Suramar was all that he needed to confirm that. The world had changed, and he needed to learn all that was going on while he was gone, his hands itching for some action, to devastate his enemies once more, and prove to all those Mortals who once were happy with his death, that they needed him more than anything, and make them pay for their mistake. But for now he had to recover from his long sleep, whether he approved of them or not, he still had allies that were willing to help in the fight against the Legion. But in the end, time was still against them, he knew they would have to take the fight into Argus in order to achieve victory and save their world.

 **Author's Note p.2:**

If you're reading this, thank you very much for talking the time in doing so. I don't really know yet how the whole Fan Fiction net system is working, so any critiques/advice/help is always appreciated! I tried to keep this as much cannon as possible, during the mythic fight with Gul'dan Khadgar tries to put Illidan's soul back to his body, but the"Demon Within" occurs from Illidan's body. I don't really know what that is, so I tried to fit it into the story as best as I could. Both Alliance and Horde characters fought in the story's fight!

I hope you'll forgive any grammatical or spelling errors, if you are willing to Proof/beta read it PM me, it will be of some assistance!

Reviews/comments are welcome as I noted before, let me know of what you liked/disliked. On the next chapter you'll get a full description of Selina without her armor!

P.S I am not sure if this story should be in the Crossover category or not since it doesn't really have any characters from the Kingdom Hearts universe. I will probably move it later in the future in case it is asked or if my readers believe it is needed.


	2. Chapter 1- Ragnaros The Lightlord

**Author's Note** : Hello dear readers! Here's the new chapter. Today's also the day the 7.2 patch is being added into WoW! *cheers*. Thank you all who read/reviewed/ faved this story. I'm still trying to get the hang of fan fiction net's way of posting things, so sorry if some sentences or dialogues seem a bit off.

 _-Sentences in italic_ are flashbacks

Do you play Hearthstone? If yes you might have noticed Ragnaros The Lightlord, a paladin legendary card. I thought it would be great to see it happening in Warcraft, so I took the liberty and added him on this story.

Illidan might seem off character a bit, it will be explained in the next chapter!

So on we go!

 _ **Chapter 1. Ragnaros the Lightlord**_

Two hours of sleep was her only reward, but she had to deal with it. She had promised Allari to bring her master back at any cost. But she didn't expect them to take her world literal; she meant bringing him back to life, not returning him on their base, that man had wings, why not let him fly over their sanctum, or teleport him there? Of course there must always be a problem.

* * *

" _The demons still think that we are invading The Nighthold, word of Gul'dan's defeat hasn't been out yet, and this is our chance to catch them off guard! Illidan is still recovering from his long slumber, with a spell he can walk among the others unnoticed, and when the time comes we crush whatever Legion forces are left in the Broken Isles!" Khadgar said excited "And also you can inform him of what has been going on in Azeroth during your absence, like how you defeated the Lich King, or Deathwing" he continued. At the sound of the Lich King and the massive dragon, Illidan was now paying attention, and he was focused at the small frame of Selina's. She in return waved her hand disapproving of the mage's choices of words._

" _You say it as if I did it all by myself. For starters, Lord Tirion Fordring -may Elune rest his soul- was the one who destroyed the Lich King, and the Aspects alongside Thrall and that accursed disk did the final blow on Deathwing, not to mention I had the help of twenty or so people each time!" she paused "But I did a good damn job kicking Archimonde's ass back in Draenor"_

 _At the sound of the Demon's name Illidan stiffened, his teeth clenched, he was getting really angry, as if she was saying a sick joke. His frustration got noticed by the white haired mage "We…did defeat Archimonde a while back…it's a long story, but she witnessed very important things first handedly so she should have you covered."_

 _He tried to explain. The woman sighed "Don't you sorcerers have any kind of spell that shows you what had happened without making me relive those horrible days?"_

" _We do, but it'll kill you in the process, or shatter your brain at best." Illidan said apathetically. The elf gasped and said "I guess I have a lot of talking to do."_

* * *

But they couldn't use a portal to get back to Dalaran, of course not, should there be anyone tracking the portals, they would easily detect Illidan's powerful magic passing through the gate, even if it was for just a second, and therefore lose their advantage… What advantage? Would it really be possible for the demons to not sense that something was amiss? Wouldn't the Legion's overlords realize that they couldn't communicate with the Warlock, or that the portal for Sargeras had collapsed? Maybe on the other hand she was just overthinking the whole thing because of her exhaustion.

So the plan was simple, Illidan would disguise himself as a common demon hunter and they would ride back to the Broken Shore, which would be a day's ride and that meant little to no rest for her once again. With a deep sigh she stretched and stood up, she had slept with her armor on, which made her rather stiff. She was resting under a tree inside the Nighthold, it was the only place undamaged by the constant fighting and didn't have the scent of death. As she walked she saw people of her group burying the elven soldiers that had perished defending their stronghold. Some were also carrying their lost comrades, they would probably be sent back to their families to get a proper burial and songs would be written of their bravery and how they had helped save this world.

As she stepped outside the Nighthold, she found Khadgar and Illidan chatting, next to them was her master. Khadgar had brought her beloved Hearthsteed named Nyx and next to it was a nightsaber who would carry Illidan. The Demon Hunter had disguised himself as…himself,or at least the way he used to look before he absorbed the energy of the Skull of Gul'dan. He looked shorter now, without hooves, but normal legs, his horns had disappeared, but the look of disapproval and annoyance didn't leave his face. He was carrying two red warglaives, which were retrieved by one of the fallen Demon Hunters.

In fact it wasn't the first time she had met Illidan. A few years ago, Nozdormu had sent her and a couple of chosen people back into the past, to stop the entrance of Sargeras into their world through the Well of Eternity. She was disguised as Night Elf, therefore Illidan wouldn't have a way to recognize her, nor was she planning to tell him about their time travel.

~•~

Selina tapped her left shoulder plate that had a heart sigil on it, her whole plate armor disappeared, aside of her left shoulder were the heart shaped crest was resting. Illidan snorted once again "Oh a Quel'dorei." he said,the girl didn't reply.

Selina had the average height of a blood elf, she had long silver hair, her skin was pale and her body type reminded a bit more of a night elf despite her short height. She was wearing a purple leather shirt that had long sleeves and covered her whole torso except her back which was partially exposed; a matching purple belt, black leather pants and plain black knee high boots. Her face was young, with a small nose and full lips which had a piercing with a pearl. Her pointy elfish ears had also several piercings. What really stood out on that woman was her extraordinary eyes, her pupils had a purple glow in them.

Illidan had a different sight because of his magical eyes. His vision was as if it had a green translucent filter, and he could see everyone's magical aura in all kind of colors. He could see her, however, clearly as if he had normal eyes, without any distortion, just a slight silver aura surrounding her. She seemed to have no connection to the arcane magic because there was no such aura around her that gave away any magical skills, which is why he thought she was a Night Elf.

Adatin, Selina's master approached her. The Tauren was old, but despite his years he was still as sharp and strong as he was in his youth, except he now was wiser, and was covered in many scars. His mane was brown, his fur was grey with brown spots and a big scar covered his right cheek. His eyes were brown and gentle like most of the Taurens'. He had removed his damaged year and now was wearing plain white robes.

"My dear student, I'm afraid you'll have to make another stop in your way to the Broken Shore. Our little "friend" has finally contacted me, he agreed in our experiment."

Selina's face brightened and she gave a warm smile "Great! That's the best news I've had in weeks!". Khadgar gave them a confused look.

"Do not get so excited child, it worked once yes, but this is different, it could be a trap, should anything feel amiss, extinguish it." Her teacher replied.

~•~

The woman mounted her steed petting it caringly. "Thanks for bringing her here Khadgar!" she thanked the mage.

"We'll meet tomorrow evening on the Broken Shore, don't get lost!" he replied to her.

"Oh you guys pressure me too much with your time limits, I'll do my best." She sighed annoyed. Illidan was silent, he didn't say anything nor did he bid farewell to the two figures standing next to him. The mage waved them smiling, the Tauren on the other side had a strict look on his face, as if he was silently disapproving of him riding alone with his student. Illidan was used to this kind of looks so he paid no mind, he wasn't much happy to be accompanied by a child either. He knew the girl probably had some skill, or incredible luck, but he'd much prefer being accompanied by his trusted Illidari or by a beautiful Night Elf. He was finally back and wanted to be honored, and worshiped, yet nobody came to him to apologize or welcome him back at least. What really annoyed him was that he hadn't fully recovered his arcane or fel powers, he felt his power returning little by little, and of course he could eradicate any foe that dared attack him, but it was still far from the glorious power he used to have. The blood elf was riding in front of him and she was looking at her map. He thought he might have been too rude to her, the girl after all went to hell and back to get his soul, but then again it's their fault the world has been at the state it is now, so he was still rather bitter.

"We're going through Azsuna first, it won't take long I think." She said still checking the map and nibbling a cookie.

"Care to enlighten me with what's been going on?" He asked coldly.

~•~

Selina almost chocked on her snack, she looked at the sky pondering, then replied "Hmm, where to begin…Oh dear, these years have been a total, huge, unending mess…well I guess I can begin from where we killed Kael'thas…?" Illidan's ears twitched at the sound of the mage's name .

"Go on." he said curious. The girl began at how they infiltrated Silvermoon city, only to find a corrupted Kael'thas with an even more corrupted Sunwell and how she and a group of people managed to defeat hi , purge the sunwell and prevented Kil'jaeden from entering their world. Illidan sounded unimpressed when he reacted with a plain "Oh" when she finished her story; she continued with the fall of the Lich King. He still kept a cold look on his face.

"So, if it wasn't for Fordring and his powers you'd most likely have failed." He remarked, making Selina roll her eyes.

She also told him about Ulduar and the Titanforged, and how they had defeated Yog'sharon whose madness had corrupted the Keepers. On that part Illidan was listening very carefully, surprised at their feat and their discoveries, almost telling her that he wished he'd have taken part into that fight. He decided to remain silent though.

Her story continued with their vicious fight against noted that he had raised the firelord Ragnaros in order to win time for his plans.

"Did you use the Demon Soul to kill him?" he asked curious recalling the events from the War of the Ancients.

"We did, but the Aspects had to give up their, well, aspects, to do so…" she explained looking gloomy, Illidan for the first time during their conversation looked surprised. "The Aspects lost their powers?!"

She nodded "We had to kill Malygos…he had gone mad beyond salvation, so it made things worst at first…"

"I guess he never got over the loss of his dragonflight huh…" Illidan pondered.

"No…Anyways, Thrall did an amazing job as well…"

"Where are the Aspects now?" He interrupted her.

Her face turned grim, remembering the recent loss of Ysera's. Illidan at first thought that all Aspects were gone by her sudden reaction.

"Well…I don't know. Ysera recently passed away during our fight against the Legion…" she said. Illidan replied with a plain "I see"

There was a short pause,and awkward silence, as they were riding past a grove with trees that had purple blossoms on them. The air had a sweet delightful scent, as if the fighting that was happening a couple of hours ago never occurred. Selina took a deep breath and continued with their quests in the newfound Pandaria. Illidan paid attention when he heard about the Sha and their effect on the previous warchief of the Horde, Garosh Hellscream. She also told him that Pandaria was the best place she had ever been to, and she really admired the monks their food and their brew. However her descriptions were brief.

~•~

As they were riding, Illidan had noticed several changes in the fauna and flora of the area, he also saw some odd skeletal purple creatures, their magical aura seemed completely off, damaged or destroyed. They were riding in a fast pace so he thought they were some elf hybrids that had gone insane. Suddenly Selina halted her steed, dismounting it with a jump and ran. Illidan stared confused, she was running to a what seemed to be elf, but the elf seemed altered by magic, like the ones he had seen inside the Nighthold. This one however looked sickly, it was shivering and scratching its skin almost peeling it off. Its arcane power was running wild, it was pretty weak, but nothing was invisible for his eyes. The young woman reached her backpack, pulling out what seemed like two azure orbs that were radiating with energy. She gave a disarming kind smile to the poor creature.

"There you go friend, one for today, and the other one for the next week…make sure you hang in there, you hear me?" She said. The elf looked at her with awe, taking the orbs into her trembling hands. Soon the trembling stopped and the elf's energy was returning to normal, she smiled at Selina

"Thank you…thank you so much..." she said tears escaping her glowing eyes.

Selina pulled out the map from her bag. She opened it and marked a certain area inside Suramar, she then gave it to the now happy and energetic elf. "Go to the place I've marked, Thalyssra is there, there are many mana hungry victims as well, they will take care of you… we found the cure!" She said warmly. The creature lightened up with happiness. She bowed and ran into the opposite direction thanking once again the girl.

"What was that all about?" He asked curious.

"Did you notice that the elves in Suramar were different?" She questioned returning to her horse.

"Yes."

"Now, do you remember the found of energy that was in the middle of the area you woke up a few hours ago?"

"Yes…"

"That was the Nightwell. The elves that had opposed Azshara with Grand Magistrix Elisande had taken refugee inside Suramar. They harnessed the power of the Nightwell to retain their arcane energies, but soon the Legion came to them. They created a barrier that would hold them off, but the price was staying inside their town for 10.000 years… Since the light of the moon and the sun wouldn't reach them, the Nightwell had altered their appearance, as well as the environment they were living into. In the end many got addicted to the well's power, mana addicts in fact."

"So that creature was a starving elf…" He said thinking carefully of what had been told to him.

"No, it was a hungry elf, the starving ones cannot hold much, they end up as we call them Withered, brainless, unfortunate souls, condemned to hunger and go after any living creature that could feed their mana lust."

Illidan could partially feel for these people, his kin had a problem with addiction, he too used to be one of them. But what he really wanted to know is how they had defeated had told him that they killed him, but how could that be possible?

"Tell me about Archimonde." He asked bluntly.

"We entered an alternative dimension… this is how the Gul'dan you killed came into this world in the first place. By the way we don't have a map."

Illidan needed a few seconds to process what she said, she had just informed him of two completely differed things, with a hint that they might be lost. "If you imply you'll get us lost, I'll push you off a cliff, I swear. " He said irritated.

~•~

Selina tried to ignore him comment, wishing none of these would happen. He told him how they had helped destroy the Iron Horde when Garrosh tried to change history and how they prevented the Dark Portal from opening. She gave full details of their fight with Archimonde, noting his strengths and weaknesses during their battle. Illidan was actually surprised of how well the girl knew in such details the skills he had used and how he used them. Especially when she told him that she instructed her group of the Demons' weaknesses in order to destroy them faster.

He then noticed that the scenery had begun to change, it reminded him of a canyon. There were not many flowers or trees, and even less animals inhabited the area. Soon they reached a large cave and Selina dismounted her steed. "We'll make a short pause here. You can stay outside if you want, but if you join…well just don't attack or kill anything please." She said got curious and followed, how bad could it be after all, he thought.

Upon entering the cave , a heat wave permeated them. The cove was deep, and lead underground. As they descended, the temperature increased, and the cave seemed more spacious. Illidan started doubting he should follow, maybe the girl was leading him to a trap and he'd be dead once again, and this time it would be permanent.

Before he could complete his thought, he saw a strong light in a corner.

"So you have come after all mortal…" A voice came from where the light was visible.

"It's nice to see you too!" Selina giggled. "So, are we doing this or not?"

"You have a lot of nerve to talk to me like that!" the voice shouted revealing itself.

Illidan was speechless. In front of them was standing a hectic elemental, it reached the height of his knee.

"Yes, I will agree to help you for the time being, but know this, there will be a time where your heart will be engulfed by your anger, and that time I'll make you one of my servants!" Ragnaros the Firelord said.

"Hmm, sounds like a plan to me! But for that to happen we need to get you back to your old size don't you think?" The female elf replied not irritated in the slightest by Ragnaros' choice of words."Remember, you're not bound to the Old Gods anymore, and you won't be a slave to me or anyone else, but if you dare harm even in the slightest, any creature aside Demons, I'll come put you out myself." She continued in a really serious manner.

"And what makes you think that I will follow to your rules you fool?!" The ex-elemental lord asked.

"Nothing, but I think people will think of you better if you purge the Demons…you might even get more followers! Listen, it's simple, your powers will burn demons and heal your allies, it's a win-win situation for everyone!" She said, while Illidan was listening to their conversation speechless by what he was witnessing.

"And what about my reward?!" Ragnaros asked slightly calmer.

"Oh right, I can always open you a portal so that you can dominate another world, or you can erase that excuse of a firelord that exists now in the Firelands and get back your title.

"You have a deal my dear." The creature said satisfied.

Selina raised her hand, and her Keyblade appeared. In Illidan's eyes this weapon had a very bright aura surrounding it, but also it was the first time he had witnessed such a blade. He had realized that elemental was once the infamous Ragnaros, the Lord of the Firelands. What he didn't understand was what kind of deal the girl was trying to bargain.

"Please back away from us a little bit further, I don't want to get my skin burned after that…" she said eagerly.

"Oh, I'm sure you'd still look lovely. " The Firelord said excited for his return.

"Remember! You can always turn back to your fire element, I just can't promise that people won't go after you again!" She added.

"Just get over with it already before I lose my patience."

A ray of light emitted from the Keyblade's head. The room was being swallowed into light. The temperature increased again, but this time the warmth was more welcome, to Selina at least, because for Illidan it was partially burning him. Holy light poured inside the elemental lord, his size kept increasing, where hot lava was running through his form, now was replaced by a white and yellow warm light. A shield on his left and a hammer on his right hand were created.

Selina smiled, she was extremely satisfied that this kind of thing had worked.

"How do you feel for being the first Elemental Lord to switch elements?" She asked.

"I feel powerful… yes…yes I can still burn everything I am still me!" Ragnaros replied excited with his new powers.

" Now I know you want to go all out on your enemies, but you gotta wait for us to call you, you're gonna make a big surprise to everyone."

"Do you really think an Elemental Lord will just come and help you? Are you out of your mind?" Illidan asked. This girl might have proven she wasn't all that weak and useless, but this was beyond madness.

"Oh you think this is weird? You should have seen what I've done with that Dreadlord…After all there will be no world for him to burn if it's destroyed by the Legion" Selina said proudly.

"Silence insects!" Ragnaros shouted "As if I'd let their hideous fel fires corrupt the precious flames of this world!" he continued. "All Demons will burn; I will let you know this at least."

"Great! Please don't let the light corrupt you! We don't want any more of those!" Selina said. "Well I'll be going now, contact Master Adatin , he has found a nice place to reside until the time is right." She bowed her head and left without letting the Lightlord form a sentence, because she was sure he wouldn't hear any instructions or orders. Illidan followed her silently, he was actually angry and the girl's recklessness. It reminded him a lot of younger self, but more stupid and naïve.

~•~

"What was that weapon you summoned?" He asked as the walked back to their mounts.

"I'm not sure I can correctly answer you that, so let's leave it for another time." She said hoping there won't be another time. The talk about that weapon stressed her, the fewer people knew about it, the better. Not even her was sure of what was the deal with it, all she had learned about it was from the teacher. It was a powerful weapon blessed by the light, or so it was said, and it could open any kind of door.

"Back there…I heard somebody call you the Slayer, what of it? Do you really kill demons?" He asked wanting to somehow learn more about that weird sword she had summoned. The girl had no magical powers, so how could she summon such a weapon?

"Looks can be deceiving! I have actually slaughtered many Demons, to the point many tried to invade the village I was in just to get my head." She said with a cold smile.

"Hm, and how did you come to fight Demons? Did they kill your family? Your beloved? Burned down your village...?"

"My brother… they stole my brother…and burned the orphanage we lived to the ground. I've yet to find him. "She said looking rather upset, her excitement and happiness from the feats she did seemed to dim in the thought of her past.

"That's a strong motivation, and how are you sure you'll find him alive?" He asked rather coldly.

"I don't… but I have a strong feeling that he's still out there, of course I've thought of the worse. Like he being turned into a Demon, or even being dead, but positive thoughts make me live another day."

"And what's your name?"

~•~

Selina was surprised, Illidan didn't care to ask for her name when they met, she didn't really mind but now maybe he thought of her as a worthy fighter. "It's Selina." She replied.

"Very well Selina, it's almost midnight, our mounts need some rest from all this running." He didn't want to admit it, but he also felt weary.

She could really use some rest, the chirping of the night birds relaxed her and made her tired, she also had to eat something or else she'd collapse from exhaustion. "Alright, the flight master should be a four hours ride from here, and then one more hour to fly to the Broken Shore." She tried to remember the road from the map.

They were near a lake, after dismounting, Selina set up a campfire, there was no need to secure the area, since Illidan's spectral sight could see anything that might approach them. She got some food from her bag. It was a plain laybeque rib and for desert she ate her last cookie. Illidan had conjured some food for himself and some wine. From afar murlocs could be heart alongside owls. During their meal, the two of them talked about efficient ways of killing fast the fel hounds, though grim they both were having a very pleasant conversation, they however had different techniques, but Selina listened to Illidan's instructions since he had fought way more than she did.

Without her realizing, she fell asleep on the tree branch she was leaning on as they were discussing. Illidan didn't really mind, she told him they were on the assault in Suramar for days and she had slept a total of four hours the past three days.

~•~

The girl was sound asleep, so he had plenty of time to recap of the countless information he received that day, it was a really long day for him, it felt weird to be back and not being hunted by any crazy elves and demons alike. He was being restless, he knew soon he'd have to face the ones who had sentenced him to exile and eventually in death, and he would finally get to slaughter many more demons. Was he prepared though? He didn't complete his thought though, soon the sounds of nature had led him into a sweet calm sleep, after so many sleepless years.

* * *

 ** _Author's note part.2_**

Whew! That was a long chapter! I've tried to recap a bit of lore, and also look at those two getting to know each other and stuff! I'm trying not to get too out of character with Illidan : I will make them get closer sooner or later though

But hey! You finally got a first glance of Selina! And Ragnaros is back into the game!

Selina's name is a combination of the name : Selena- a greek divine entity that resembled the moon with the name Inanna a Sumerian entity known as the queen of heaven. She ruled over the stars, planets, water, and light. Also symbolizes love, destruction of the indestuctable, health, the moon workings.

So you got a deeper glance into our story! The next chapter will unfold in the Broken Shore. Please let me know if you liked this with a review or a pm, always happy to read about your opinion!


	3. Chapter 2 - Demon Hunters

**_Author's Note:_**

It's an updaaate! I've been taking my sweet time exploring the broken shore and doing the new quests/dungeon! Am I the only one who hates Maiev to no end?

Thanks once again for all the views/follows/favourites and messages! It's really encouraging just to see that people are reading this!

We have lots of action today! I have drawn the cover of the story so that you can see how Selina looks like!

 _ **13/4/2017 update: FFN had some words/paragraphs scrambled ending up with sentences that didn't make sense, they are now fixed.**_

 ** _Chapter 2: Demon Hunters_**

A pleasant breeze ran through her silver hair, tickling her nose and caressing her skin. She lazily opened her eyes. The first rays of sun had shyly appeared behind the mountains and the first morning birds had already started their concert. Despite her lack of rest the past few days, she felt refreshed, she always was one to wake up early after all and didn't want to miss her morning practice. The campfire they had set the other night was out and there was just a thin trail of smoke emerging from the was then, she remember she wasn't travelling alone this time. Her companion was resting on the branch of the tree across her. She recalled falling asleep while he was talking about a demonic Dreadlord, rude. But hey he was rather rude to her as well.

She sat there for a moment staring at him. His chest rising rhythmically up and down, he was sleeping? Who was her to judge him; quietly standing up, she decided not to wake up the sleeping Behemoth, she could startle him and end up with her throat slit. She heard the flowing waters of a nearby river,she decided to walk there and wash her face. It was only a few meters away from their camp, and it looked like a really good spot to exercise, they should be fine even if Demons or random beasts attacked them.

~•~

The sound of a mockingbird's song made him open his eyeless eyes. For a single moment he thought that all these horrors and suffering he had endured for millennia was but a nightmare. His wife would be waiting for him to scold him for dozing off somewhere while serving him breakfast, he would return to the Moon Guard to mess with the newcomers and teach them how to use adept spells. Then reality hit him, the only people waiting for him was his Illidari, no other family to return to, only Demons and death.

Utter terror seized him upon realizing he had fallen asleep. Illidan wasn't the kind of person who would doze off,much more fall into a deep slumber. That accursed forest reminded him of old times,making him relax ; then again he had to recover his strength and his body might had acted by itself in order to do so. But that was preposterous, what if the demons had attacked them while they were asleep? They? That's right, he wasn't travelling alone, a young elf would escort him back to his Demon hunters? He was Illidan -fucking- Stormrage, why would he need an escort by a hectic elf; how could he agree to that mage's stupid plan, how obvious it was he was oblivious of what information the Legion could get. His resurrection had caused him the after effects of a hangover, that's why he never recalled protesting to that horrible plan, or given a stern scold to the elf that had experimented with the power of life to bring back Ragnaros.

Fully awake and with his strength almost fully recovered, he realized the hectic elf was missing. What was her name again? He stood up in fear the demons had taken her away, he sat down again calling himself an idiot. Taking a deep breath he used his Spectral Sight to locate elf was nearby the river, working out probably, using fighting moves in a certain pattern, as if dancing. Illidan could see her clearly despite his sight, something that made him wonder. Selina's hair was dripping wet, she probably had taken a bath, continuing her warlike dance without noticing him watching.

~•~

No more than an hour had passed and Selina decided it was time to return. On her way back she found an apple tree, she took a couple and put them in her leather backpack while eating one. She was so happy this place was like demon-free area, it almost amazed her. The Demon Hunter was sitting with his legs crossed under the same tree as before,but now his fel "eyes" were wide open.

"Good morning! When did you wake up?" She asked smiling.

"I don't sleep. " He answered coldly. He wasn't used on people being all nice to him without wanting something in return.

"Oh... you had your eyes closed so I thought..."

"I don't have eyes, I was meditating." He snapped at her.

"I'd swear I heard you snore..." She joked and,if looks could kill, Selina would be dead in an instant."You're not a morning person I take it...here I brought breakfast!" She said and handed him an apple.

It took him off guard, he looked at the apple then back at her.

"It's poisoned!" He said suspiciously.

"Why the hell would I poison it?!" She shouted in return.

Illidan stood there for a moment, realizing she really had no reason to poison him, probably was just being nice and didn't want something in return. Something he had forgotten. To him nice people were fools, and fools died fast in battle. He was better off without them.

He ate the apple with just two bites. The woman had already gone to their mounts, feeding her glowing blue horse and Illidan's nightsaber two juicy apples. The nightsaber would rather have a nice mouse for breakfast, but it didn't complain.

~•~

Illidan wasn't the most pleasant of the companies she could have, it made her stressed how much he distrusted her, he couldn't blame him either though, the man had been betrayed several times in the past and she was a total stranger to him. " You know, I don't think Khadgar's plan is the best... I mean, wouldn't the Demons know by now that Gul'dan has failed...?" She stated her concern to the Demon Hunter.

"Why didn't you tell him your thoughts then?" he replied.

" I did... "

"Well I can always just use a portal to get to the broken shore in an instant... " he shrugged.

"I can't disobey my orders!" Selina replied surprised.

"I will net no mortal order me around..." He answered irritated.

A tremor shook them. From beneath the earth, fel lava started pouring out, melting the grass and the daisies that had the bad luck of being there. Panicked murlocs ran past them, seeking shelter inside the forest. The happy chirping of the birds had ceased. A bunch of felhounds and felstalkers attacked them head on.

Both Illidan and Selina jumped off their steeds in an instant.

"It was getting too quiet after all!" She said summoning her weapon.

"Watch your footing." Illidan said remarking the fel energies that puddled under their feet.

All four of magic leeching beasts attacked Illidan eager to suck his magical energy, to him it was child's play. He used his fallen's Illidari warglaive to easily cut the head of the attacking monster. With a graceful spin of his body he used his second blade to cut in two the second attacking beast. He repeated in the same process on the remaining hounds.

He noticed a bit too late a Doomguard attacking Selina. He didn't have to help her though, the girl had fend for herself just fine. As the giant Doomguard sprinted to attack her with his huge Fel Axe, she had run under his colossal legs and assaulted him from behind with a small jump, striking with her weapon at full force on the base of the Demon's spine, its weak spot. The blade although blunt, easily cut to the demon's bones. Its massive form fell lifeless into the ground raising a wave of sand ,pebbles and blood.

~•~

"You're a natural... well done!"Illidan was surprised the girl acted so swiftly, going immediately for the creature's weak spot with such a reckless move. Maybe she wasn't as weak as she thought.

"You sound almost surprised mister Illidan!" The girl replied smiling, a single drop of sweat running down her temples.

"Quit calling me mister... you're irritating me." He said looking around for more demons.

Selina shrugged."I see no active demonic portals nearby..."He didn't complete his sentence as he noticed that the other elf was looking at the sky clunching her teeth.

"Oh crap..." she said. He sensed an enormous amount of fel power gathering into one place.

A Legion Spaceship had appeared above Dalaran. Two demonic portals conjured nearby them. Their steeds yelped scared.

" I knew it! They ambushed us instead!" The girl complained her fists tightly closed. " They never listen to me...! Had they listened to me in the first place we would be on Argus by now!"

Illidan left a short gasp, he didn't really understand what Selina meant, before he could ask her, the girl looked angrily at him, the first time he had seen her showing that kind of emotion.

"We need that portal...in Dalaran...Now!" She asked, more like demanded,pointing her finger to the floating city that laid a couple of miles ahead of them. Illidan didn't hesitate and created it, he knew the demons would be on them at any giving moment, so they went through the portal dragging their scared mounts along. When they emerged out of the portal in Krasus' Landing, Selina ran to Khadgar furious.

"I told you that would happen! We had no advantage in the first place!" She snapped at him startling him.

"We...had to try!" He defended himself.

"Why do you guys never listen?! Last time that happened, the Legion almost overtook us!"

"Calm down my dear, anger will only cloud your thoughts". The wise and old Draenei Prophet Velen replied.

In her fury she hadn't noticed his presence. Selina greatly respected the priest and always took his words in a high regard. Bowing to him she apologized.

"You need to hurry to the broken shore. Your teacher was one of the first to run there." Khadgar told her. He summoned an arcane raven.

It had all the arcane colors on its rich feathers, elegant and ready to carry her on the field of battle.

"He what?!" She shouted. An image of her master laying injured or worse, dead, filled her thoughts. She instantly jumped on the magical bird without a second thought.

She turned to Illidan, pointing her finger on a piece of floating land in front of them. It had a portal, and his Illidari banner was proudly standing next to it. "Your people are there." She stated and took off.

~•~

He'd had liked to follow her into battle. But first he had to see what was left of his followers, and gather them all up to help on the shore where the Demons now were laying waste to the through the portal he appeared inside a Legion spaceship, only now it was inhabited by his Illidari. The previous "captain" of the ship, a spider like demon was lying dead , and was chained on the roof of the enormous vehicle, a grim reminder to what happened to whoever opposed them.

Everyone seemed alert by the new Legion Invasion, then a short pause, all eyeless gazes on his figure. Suddenly all burst into happy shouts and cheering, Kayn ordered them to line up and they all knelt in front of their master. His high ranking officers after kneeling, ran to him, hope filling their hearts once again.

"My faithful Illidari..." He said. In the crowd he saw many familiar faces, and many absent as well. "I need to know what happened to you lot while I was...away." He asked his officers smoothly, dismissing the rest to prepare for their upcoming battle.

Kayn and Allari kept him completely updated, noting who had betrayed him and joined the Legion, who died honorably in battle and who remained to fight by his side. But the first thing he wanted was an answer ,why did they let the mortal elf lead them. He had seen just a portion of her skills in battle, but that wasn't nearly enough to convince him.

"Master... we are ready to pay any price for our decision...but please hear us out first." Allari said in her cool tone but her head lowered.

"Lady Selina... she... when you... perished, and we returned from the mission you had sent us, the Warden was there, ready to slay us all. Before she raised her weapon to strike us, she appeared...She stood in front of us trying to reason with her. We couldn't really understand what was going on at first, until we saw... your corpse...

The Warden was ready to attack her as well, she however kept trying, she told her that killing us would be like destroying their last weapon against the Legion... Maiev somehow got convinced. We were very weary and injured, we had no time to react...the Warden had striked us, killing a couple of us, then we got imprisoned into glacial prisons...

After years, we were finally awaken. The Warden had released us, still treating us as monsters, but then we saw Lady Selina, she was the first to come to lead us outside that hellish prison and was rather happy to do so."

Illidan was listening carefully, that bitch Maiev would of course had messed once again with what was his, even after his death. Anger poured in him. With his arms crossed, he listened to the story,hard to believe that stranger had defended them, trying to sense a motive for her actions.

Kayn also added " Lord Illidan... it was her, who with the help of a Naaru Prime reached out to you. She had been of an incredible assistance, even we had troubles believing it at first, since she wasn't one of our "kin".

But for weeks she kept fighting by our side, and her skills in battle had earned her title... of course now that you have returned Master, you decide what'll happen with her."

His commanders were convinced with Selina's skills in battle, he however had yet to be convinced. From what he had heard though he knew he owed that reckless girl a lot, so she had earned his respect for the time being. "That's enough of that...we need to head back to battle... let's show the Legion that they won't have it their way with our world!"

With that his Illidari raised their weapons and rode their felbats to battle. Illidan had to do a lot of preparations, and gather his strength for opening a portal to Argus. He knew that order to win this war, they had to enter Kil'jaeden's world sooner or later...

~•~

Once again the broken shore was being invaded by the Demonic horde and their fel powers. In that barren piece of land, king Varian Wrynn lost his life in the hands of Gul'dan, and warchief Vol'jin was mortally wounded. In the end both the Horde and the Alliance were mourning the loss of their demons were going all out in brutal attacks. Selina all armored up once again was running along the shore slicing up demons and looking for her master. Seeing guts littered across the ground, and heads smashed or burned, still disgusted her, but she was used to these kind of gruesome sights by now.

"Get outta my way!" She screamed slicing mindlessly a giant Imp that dared cross her. Her adrenaline was at top peak as she had yet to find her master. "Where is he?!" she shouted once again, cutting off the legs of a Darkhound. She heard an explosion and looked up. Khadgar had a plan, to plant some bombs on a Legion Ship and blow it up. One of their allies had accepted to do so and it seemed like they had accomplished their mission. And the battle was still going on.

"We'll back you up Slayer!" Maiev said appearing out of nowhere. She wasn't really font of the Warden, mostly because of her nature of treating everyone as if they were inferior, or trash, but she would always accept any help given to Velen was in the fields of battle as well. Casting holy spells that burned his demonic foes and healing his allies. He nodded when he saw her, praying to the Naaru for her safety as he helped out a group of humans battling a Doomlord.

Upon reaching a hill, she noticed an Eredar fighting a group of people . Two dead bodies were lying on the ground and two others , barely standing tried to fend the demon off,one of them was Adatin. The Eredar named Kalgorath was wounded, but he could still go on, coughing up some blood and taunting the two standing figures.

Selina left an angry battlecry. "You ugly son of a bitch!" she yelled slicing a fel hound who thought it was a good idea to attack the raging female.

"Don't you dare try to stop me ugly bastards!Off your filthy hands from my master you murloc testicle!" with that she leapt from the rock she was running onto and kicked with her full force the sides of the demon, she had actually used her knee. The impact was strong, the Eredar collapsed into the ground and before he could react Selina cut off his head with her keyblade.

Illidan was flying above them, witnessing the whole fight. This girl was stupidly reckless, but somehow she still had won. Kicking her foe caught him by surprise, mostly because it had worked, pondering if that was her hidden ace. Until he realised what had happened and facepalmed leaving a sigh. She tried to walk to her teacher dragging her right leg. Her knee was fractured, which was normal since she attacked a demon like that , what was surprising was how she didn't break her whole leg.

~•~

"Master! Are you ok?!" She hopscotched to her Paladin teacher. He smacked her softly on her head.

"What have I told you about swearing?" He scolded her.

Selina pouted "Sorry...are you feeling well?!"

"Oh there is still some fightin' left in this old Tauren" Adatin arched his back, he had a nasty looking wound on his left side.

"I'll fetch a medic!" She said. She wasn't sure if she could run in her condition, the pain on her knee had suddenly grew bigger.

"How exactly will you do that?" A voice asked above looked up and saw Illidan flapping with his bat wings over them.

" I contacted your mage friend, he's sending a healer this way."

Selina smiled and nodded. "Thanks!"He waved his hand as if he said "No problem".

She looked around and saw the demons backing away further, the Demon Hunters had arrived. "Did you find your Illidari?" She asked trying to ignore the pain.

"What do you think?" He asked coldly.

She saw Adatin giving a fast glare on Illidan, one that said "Be more thankful".

Illidan also told them that Maiev was on the broken shore to welcome him back.

"Of course that bi...woman!..." She said as her teacher almost smacked her again "...she wouldn't miss her chance..." She sighed.

There was a short pause, as if there was something that should be told, but it never did.

"But hey, in the end it all worked out...see?" She pointed her finger at the top of the hill,where a camp was being set, and a flag was being risen, it was purple with rectangular patterns, and inside it a circle that resembled a green sun . "Now the Armies of Legionfall is using mostly your banner as a unity, a force to defeat the Burning Legion." Selina said smiling,as Illidan watched proudly his sigil glowing in several parts of the upper hill.

His usual grumpy face was soon to return however. "This is only the beginning..." He remarked.

At the long distance, the battle was still wagering, a healer had finally approached them. It was an undead woman dressed in blood stained robes. She was tall,with black hair that fell down on her face. Her eyes were gone and her jaw was missing as well,leaving her tongue hang around freely. Despite that she seemed eager and happy to help the injured group.

"I'll meet you later at the camp." Illidan said flying away without leaving them a moment to upset her, she didn't know why she was getting all worked up about it, but she'd gladly accept a simple "thanks" from him, something she clearly was not worthy of , despite her hard work.

~•~

Illidan flew to the newly set camp. Pleased to see his banners almost everywhere and people bowing at his presence. It was about time he thought. However, he was having an internal conflict. He felt as if he should have helped Selina with that fight, she wouldn't get injured had he interfered. But then again, you couldn't become a true Demon Hunter if you hadn't felt pain, she wasn't a real Demon Hunter though, only the elves trained by his hand had the privilege to be called with that title . On the back of his mind, he knew that thanking her was in line. But he couldn't bring himself to thank a mortal, for saving him, for leading his Illidari. He was too stuck up and selfish to do that. After all he had praised her for defeating that Doom guard back there.

Soon he saw Kor'vas and Allari approaching, a little bit farther was Kayn. Each one of them had trapped a demon and were bringing them for interrogation and research. They all bowed to their Master.

A distant shout was heard "Myyy gloomyyy babieees!" somebody was running to them.

It was Selina, her knee appeared to be completely healed and it seemed she wasted no time in using it. Her arms were wide open...was she running for a hug? Illidan noticed Kor'vas slowly backing away.

She ran right past him, completely ignoring him and she literally jumped on Allari and Kayn,hugging them both happily. She had to tip toe to get to their height, especially Kayn's whom she had to pull him a bit down to her height.

"I'm so glad to see you again!" She squeezed them a bit more. Allari patted gently the girl's back and Kayn shuffled playfully his hand on her hair making it a glorious mess.

Illidan then noticed the hyperactive elf approaching him, having an evil smirk on her face. He then realised she was going for the figure that was trying to hide behind him.

"Kor'vas you thought you'd escape my grasp after not seeing you for so long?! " She asked approaching slowly and grabbing her hand.

"S...slayer...please behave..." She said shyly.

Selina smiled and held the Demon Hunter's hand gently "I'm very happy to see you again!" She said.

"I'm glad you are safe as well." Kor'vas replied with relief.

Illidan was once again left speechless. At first with himself, for thinking that she'd run to hug him, and for still expecting some sort of tease from Selina, but never receiving it. Then with his Illidari, for so casually interacting with her, looking as if she had lifted their spirits. After all, he knew that all of his trainees were serious and devoted to their cause, rarely smiling or joking around.

Selina walked a bit further to check on the newly imprisoned demons.

"She's a handful..." Kor'vas said, not quite annoyed, but rather tired.

"Her fighting spirit is all we need!" Kayn said in his usual loud and aggressive tone. Illidan had almost forgotten how his officers were.

It was nearly high noon, the fighting had calmed down a bit, but there were still many open portals and demons kept pouring from it. Thankfully there were many people who had joined the fight. Selina had asked her teacher to go back to Sanctum of Light, in Light's Hall Chapel where the Paladins were residing, and rest. She wouldn't stop pestering him until he finally agreed. She on the other hand kept running on the broken shore, pushing back the forces and closing portals. They had to deal with the spaceship that flew above them though. One way was to summon the demons who were inside it and defeat them, the other one was getting inside the ship itself and destroy the time being they focused on summoning the demonic forces through portals.

The Alliance and Horde conflict wasn't forgotten, despite being united under the same banner. They both competed in who would destroy the most demons, which concluded in many portals being opened young elf was getting fed up with that, she knew soon the demons would overwhelm them and they will be in a pinch.

"Quit opening so many portals at once you fools!" She shouted at them. Her advice was only heard when an Elite demon appeared in one of the portals, an enormous Infernal. It took way too many people to bring it down. Thankfully they had a lot of help from their powerful allies. Even Odyn and his mighty warriors had arrived to lend their aid. Illidan was also one of those who assisted in the fights, he finally got the action he was looking for. He caught himself checking on Selina quite a few times, not sure if he was judging her silently or making sure she wouldn't get herself randomly hurt again. Maybe he was admiring her skill that even though was lacking, it was full of energy and determination. Maybe it was all of the above.

Sighing deeply, Selina walked on the camp. She wanted to rest. She had been so into battle that she had forgotten to eat, she also wanted to take a long hot bath and sleep for as long as she was allowed. She greeted Khadgar who was talking eagerly with Illidan, as a sorcerer, Illidan had taken a liking to him, since he could discuss about the arcane arts without being looked down, as if he was a mana addict or them Prophet Velen was resting and Maiev standing like a guard, ready to snap at any demon hunter who might look at her with shifty "eyes". She was in fact standing ready to imprison these foul creatures whom she had set free in her desperation. Especially keeping an eye to their leader. She was positive he'd do something horrible again and she'd have to imprison him. For now she just waited.

"Hey Ryletha, can you open a portal for me..." Selina asked a Priestess of Dementia, but got interrupted by Illidan.

"Leaving the battlefield already?" He asked.

Selina stretched her arms, her plate covered in demon blood.

"I just want to take a bath and sleep for a couple of hours...or years." She protested.

She tapped on her left shoulder's crest and her armor vanished. Her inner clothes were not in any better condition. She had dried blood everywhere, some of which was chuckled. Selina was a fighter, but she also was an elf, so not being neat and clean made her feel uneasy. "I think I've earned myself some rest..." She said.

"That you have." Illidan replied and stretched his hand opening a portal to Fel Hammer .

"Thank you!" She replied bidding goodnight to the rest who were in her line of sight, only a few responded though. She entered the portal, but she wasn't expecting Illidan to paid him no mind as she walked downstairs the Illidari battleship, going to the kitchen. "Hold on." He told her. She returned to look at him, his hands where glowing and it seemed he was casting a spell, conjuring a silver plate with some food appeared on his hands. He handed it to her. Her jaw slightly dropped at that action, the last thing she'd expect from the Demon Hunter to be honest.

"Uhm...thanks?..." Was all she managed to say.

An awkward silence

"It is poisoned right?!" She asked.

Illidan's face from soft had taken its common frown "Why would I poison it?!"

Selina stuck out her tongue. "Hehe thanks Illidan!" She said walking further inside the large halls of the spaceship,entering a room and closing softly the large door behind her. Illidan stood there for a couple of minutes, staring the empty hall,lost into his thoughts, it was only when he heard water running that he decided it was time for him to leave before he was taken for a creep. He wasn't Maiev to stalk on people after all, he thought as he opened a portal to return to the broken shore, attacking head on a Fel Lord.

The girl was sinking in her bathtub, still surprised by Illidan's act of kindness. She let a soft sigh as her muscles relaxed under the hot running water. They had seriously long and difficult tasks ahead of them, one of them being the infiltration inside the Tomb Of Sargeras. Her friend Khadgar had barely mentioned it, but Illidan had let her know it was their top priority as a target. Selina decided to let those thoughts of battle slide aside, she needed a moment for herself, to relax. She stretched her legs spilling some water on the black marble of the bathroom's floor, maybe she could think of something nice, like buying a house that had the architecture of Suramar, when all this was over...if she made it out alive.

* * *

 _ **Author's note part 2:**_

Ooooh what is this! Improvement! Action! Illidan being an asshole, again! Come on Illidan just get in the tub with her already and rub her back, can't you see she can't do it alone? :(

Jokes aside, I'm doing my best to not stray off Illidan's personality, while trying to form some mental "bridges" with Selina. I didn't want to rush it, it would feel a bit off. But as you can see those two are doing some progress!

Also you might have noticed, Selina is rather a happy go lucky person, she's like a tank with a dps spec, constantly in need of a healer, she can be quite the blockhead during combat.

I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and forgive possible grammatical/vocabulary errors.

I am eagerly awaiting your PM'S to tell me your opinion about it or just tell me of how you're liking the new patch so far if you're playing it!

Next chapter will most likely take part into the Tomb of Sargeras, which might contain spoilers! I will put a warning just in case, or simply skip the spoilers part!.

Until then have a wonderful time!


	4. Chapter 3: Cathedral of Eternal Night

**Author's Notes part 1:**

CITIZENS OF DALARAN! Hi.

This chapter took me quite a while to finish, mostly because I wanted to keep it accurate. You have noticed Selina has done the same questlines our characters on wow had, that is so that you could be more familiar with her, maybe reminding you of your characters you endlessly leveled up if you've played the game!

Tons of updates on this chapter, there will be spoilers warnings when they enter the Cathedral, since I don't want to ruin it to whoever hasn't done the dungeons yet! :D

Many thanks for the views/follows/faves, and mostly Hoxadrine who's been such a lovely person and read my stories, reviewed and has been in general an amazing author and person!

The first artwork of the story has been uploaded, check my profile if you want to see Selina's Keyblade and how she looks like, I've almost completed the drawing of her armor as well.

* * *

 _ **Chapter 3: Cathedral of Eternal Night**_

Sleeping on a bed was probably the best reward she could get after all this fighting. So tired she was, she didn't hear the Demon Hunters running up and down the halls, excited or angry, ready to head to battle, or returning back from it.

Lazily stretching her arms she got out of her warm blanket. She wondered what the time was, feeling so rested, she was sure she had overslept. Nobody had bothered to wake her up or anything, maybe something bad had happened while she was snoozing. On the other hand Illidan had returned, so all the Illidari would be buzzing around him like bees, happy like little children for their master's return.

Speaking of Illidan she remembered the kind gesture he did last night, conjuring her food. It was rather odd since it seemed that he didn't like her much, almost always degrading her and looking down upon her. Maybe it was all in her head and that was his way of saying "thank you". It wasn't the first time she had consumed conjured food, mages tended to do that at times, and if she could use magic, it would be the first thing she'd learn. The taste however on whatever was conjured, was usually bland, with hint of flavors, she had noticed that the stronger the mage, the tastier or different the food was.

Selina was hesitant at first in eating what was on the plate, which was some kind of roasted fish, salad, bread and cookies! She thought it'd be polluted by fel magic, or that the Night Elf would try to pull an awful prank on her. As usual she gave in to her hunger and tried the food anyway. In her own surprise they tasted really good, the meal had almost its full taste, which made her very happy since she was starving. She smiled at the thought, an act of kindness is always welcome no matter how small it was, and coming in the form of food was the best thing to get on the good side of her.

Leaving her room she walked across the dark halls of the lowest region of the Fel Hammer and headed to the kitchen. Selina never really liked this place, but she couldn't say no when the highest Illidari commanders offered her a room there. She'd have preferred to live in the Hall of The Guardians were the Paladins lived, but due to how crowded it was she'd have to reside in the squires' rooms which meant no privacy for her.

It's not like the Illidari had welcomed her with open arms, just the opposite. They had a really hard time trusting her, since she wasn't one of them. It took her many weeks in just gaining their trust, and even more time into hellish missions against Demons just to prove she despised the Legion as much as they did. But eventually her worth was clear, so they were now respecting her as if they knew each other for a long time. However some Demon Hunters still disliked and belittled her despite her feats; unless she bore the demonic tattoos they had and rid herself of her mortal eyes, she'd still be an outcast to them. That was out of the question though, being a demon hunter was about hunting demons, it had little to do with looks. She also knew having a pair of horns and burning eyes was not part of her path.

Walking out of the kitchen, or better a room with tons of weapons and crates that resembled a kitchen, munching some Dried Mackerel Strips, she told herself it was time to head out to battle again. Reaching the control room of the Fel Hammer, dodging a flying warglaive some trainee had thrown highly inaccurate -or so she hopped -, she headed to the portal that lead to the Broken Shore. Nearby a tall night elf with green hair in a braid ran to her. It was Asha Ravensong.

"Slayer! You're finally awake! It's not like you to sleep in!" The tall Elf said. Selina looked at her "Is it that late?" She asked.

"That is fine, you deserved it after all!" Asha's face was concealed with a black cloth, so it was really hard to say what her expressions were. She took Selina's hand in hers. "Thank you for all that you have done, thank you for bringing our Master back. " She didn't need to see her face to understand how grateful the green haired demon hunter was. Selina broke out a warm smile and gave the Night elf a hug. It was the first thanks she had received after a long while; it made her feel happy and glad to see that her actions weren't taken for granted. With that she bid the demon hunter farewell and she headed to the battlefield.

When she arrived, still eating her small breakfast, she noticed that not much had changed; it seemed it was already midday.

"Is eating all you do when you're not fighting?" A familiar cold voice asked. She looked to her left and saw Illidan Stormage and next to him Khadgar. "Hm, more or less." She replied lazily. "Did you just wake up?" Khadgar asked her and she nodded. "We thought you were dead somewhere." Illidan added.

Selina choked, did they really think of her dead and didn't even search for her?! "Wow, thanks." She replied clearly annoyed.

~•~

"Never mind that, we need you to check out a nearby portal." Illidan said. Selina almost immediately summoned her armor and waited for instructions.

"Marius and his pet warlock managed to reverse one of the demon portals. Pass through and see what damage you can unleash on the other side. Most importantly you need to get rid of the commander that's informing the demons inside the Cathedral of Eternal Night. Only then can we invade it."

"The Cathedral? Are we going there that soon? We have zero clue of what's in there." Selina asked.

"We can't afford to lose any more time. You'll be doing this mission alone; do you think you can handle it?" Illidan replied as a group of human warriors were trying to catch a fleeing imp that was attempting to escape from a portal.

"Piece of cake" The girl replied as Khadgar pointed the direction of the portal while scolding the humans that were still struggling with the imp.

Selina ran inside the green vortex that led her atop of one of the Legion battleships, the control room in particular; only a few demons were present in the room, the commander was a tall and broad Eredar. She was in luck, since most of the demons had left the ship to fight on the Broken Shore. The elf hopped and managed a lethal strike on the Eredar's carotid, the other three Demons that were present, reacted too slowly and the girl was already on them. She slashed on the first Doomguard's knee, making it collapse into the second one; with a swift movement she stabbed into the heart of the wounded Doomguard and slit the throat of the other one. The observer that was behind her had already started casting a spell; she barely dodged it, damaging her left leg plate. She felt her leg throb from the searing pain, but she would not let another spell be casted on her. She ducked under the large figure's floating body, slicing its stomach. The demon left a roar of pain, as its intestines started sliding from the cut Selina had created. Soon all its foul insides were stagnating on the floor.

The room went silent and a horrible stench emitted from the demonic corpses. The injured woman got an idea as she headed to the ship's communication panel. She left an SOS message, saying that some of the Legion ships were being assaulted from the inside and reinforcements were needed from the Cathedral. After making sure the message had been transmitted, she smashed the control panel and ran through the portal before it closed. The fighters of the Broken Shore witnessed the glorious explosion that Selina's interference had caused on the Battleship.

~•~

The silver haired elf had returned, slightly wounded from inside the portal, moments before the explosion happened. Her plate armor was covered in blood, a sight he was used to by now. She didn't seem to mind her wound. Illidan could see that her armor had some kind of protecting enchantment; similar to the one the Wardens were using, but slightly weaker, although, even that couldn't fully protect the girl from the fel flames. As she walked close to him and Khadgar she complained "Ugh, I had just cleaned and repaired my armor! I hope you guys will cover my repairing costs! I also have interesting news!" Saying that, she dismissed her gear and was now standing in front of them. She asked them to lean closer so that she could tell them of what she had done without anyone listening.

The two arcanists gave a look at each other and leaned closer to the short –to them- elf. In Illidan's surprise, despite the fighting she was into, the girl smelt like fresh jasmines, distracting him a little by the nostalgia it caused him, until the girl spoke of her deeds in the Legion's spaceship.

Illidan was impressed none the less by the smart and swift action of the girl "Impressive improvisation. If only more of our forces could be entrusted with such missions." He said and noticed the girl's cheeks turn a faint shade of red; she smiled and thanked him happily. Khadgar patted her gently on her head as she was his little sister who had made him proud. "You gotta look out for that wound though." The Archmage told her.

Before he could finish his sentence, an Undead woman ran to them as she waved her hand. It was the same priestess who had healed Selina and her Master the other day. She pointed to the elf's injured leg and then made a notion that showed she had to sit down. Selina nodded and the jawless creature kneeled, with her hands glowing white, above the burned leg. Illidan was never really fond of the Undead, but it was the only healer that was nearby, and since Selina didn't complain. The elf had proven to be an admirable ally to their forces, but he was still worried by her temper in battle, throwing herself mindlessly into any possible fight against the Legion; and that weapon of hers intrigued him more, but the girl didn't seem to willingly give any information about it.

~•~

The pain had almost gone away in an instant. The undead woman had done a really good job and Selina warmly thanked her. The woman just bowed her head and placed her hand in her chest, where her rotten by now heart was residing.

"We'll enter the Cathedral at night; try to be around by then." Khadgar said. "You guys don't pay me enough for this stuff, I protest!" She pouted. "We don't pay you at all." The Archmage remarked. "Exactly!" Selina answered pouting even more. "Guess I'll go fetch a paladin to bless my armor…again..." she complained. Khadgar laughed and created a portal that led to Dalaran, she stepped inside it without looking back or saying goodbye. The girl was glad she finally got an actual appraisal from Illidan, maybe she misunderstood him and he didn't hate her guts that much. She always had the feeling that he disliked her; she wasn't really sure why she was being worked up about it, maybe it was because she had received zero gratitude from him, for bringing him back. Then again she felt pity for the guy; maybe if someone was nice to him and treated him as a living being and not an abomination, he wouldn't be such a grumpy old man.

She entered one of Dalaran's main shops called "Tanks for Everything" . It was a large shop ran by Blacksmiths. It was one of her usual places to be since she brought her armor there for repairs every time. She left the heart shaped sigil that she used to summon her armor to the blacksmith and left the building. The magical sigil that summoned her armor was a gift for her by her teacher, made by a skillful blacksmith. Because she was always so careless and ended up with her previous armors totally destroyed she needed something that would be fixed no matter how damaged it was, if only that could apply for people…

~•~

The young elf had returned quite early on the Broken Shore, she was looking for Prophet Velen to ask a few questions about their upcoming mission. Their party had already been formed, and they were all heading to the Deliverance Point were the Armies of Legionfall camp was set. Selina would be the guardian of the group, leading their party through the halls of the Cathedral, being the first to rush into battle distracting and taunting the enemies, as usual. The paladin Tauren known as Adatin Lighthammer, a female druid Night Elf called Eydrieth Wildbloom and a male blood elf Demon Hunter named Jen'theas Firefeather would finish off their targets by using all their force. The undead priestess whom Selina had grown a liking to and had named Maria, would assist them from the back lines with her amazing healing spells, making sure no ally would be wounded or killed.

Illidan couldn't wait for the moment he'd slay Mephistroth, his head was clear and his warglaives back at his hands, nobody could stop him now, even if the currently formed group would fall, he would succeed.

The tall and wise Draenei approached him. Prophet Velen was easy to earn anyone's respect, Illidan was no exception. The elder greeted him, and so did he.

"Illidan, convey the Aegis of Aggramar to the Cathedral. I will descend into the tomb with Khadgar and hunt the monster down. Kil'jaeden's reign of destruction will soon be ended!" Velen said. Illidan shivered with excitement, they were getting closer and closer to their goal.

The tall and ruthless Warden interrupted them." You are too quick to trust Illidan, Prophet. I will ensure he fulfills his duty." She said.

Of course this annoying woman would have to interfere at every given moment. Even now she wouldn't let him rest; her obsession with him had still remained in her heart. But who was he to talk about obsessions? He who his thought had traveled back to Tyrande's image, even as he drew his last breath back in the Black Temple.

Khadgar sighed rolling his eyes. "Right. We have our orders. Good luck."

"I think I'll head there now, see if I can scout ahead or something". Selina declared bluntly. Even though her face was hidden by the silver helmet she wore, her body posture was showing she was getting either stressed or upset. Illidan stretched his hand and opened a portal. "I'll join you then" he said.

"Don't even think about it Betrayer! As if I'll let you do as you wish with the excuse of 'scouting' " Maiev said walking angrily to them.

"Oh that's alright Lady Maiev! Come with the rest of the group! If he dares to do anything suspicious, I'll cut his legs and call you immediately!" Selina said walking in front of Illidan. Illidan gritted his teeth and looked at the girl, was she being serious?

Maiev stood there for a few seconds. "That's the spirit Slayer! Very well, we'll be joining you shortly."

With that they entered the portal. Still receiving death glares from the Warden, and the Tauren's disapproving gaze.

They were lucky the portal led them inside the entrance of the Cathedral, on a corner that worked as a blind spot. There they could see how many demons would 'welcome' them once they made their appearance.

Selina was looking around the room; she seemed to mostly stare at the beautiful architecture of the place rather than their enemies.

"So I didn't have you for a person that cut people's legs off just to please Maiev." He said still thoughtful about the girl's earlier reaction.

"It's not like you have legs in the first place." Selina said still looking at the ceiling.

So she had tricked the Warden in a way. He chuckled at the thought of her trying to even harm him though. Her small frame didn't look intimidating at all to him.

"After all you're a free man; I'm not your mom to tell you where to go and what to do, Maiev is just being hysteric, jeez. "

He just nodded in agreement, trying to reason with the Warden would have ended badly. "You take the left side, I take the right side, make sure you finish them off fast before they can warn their seniors…Can you do that?"

The girl turned to look at him as if he had insulted her great ancestors or stole her candy, well at least that's what Illidan had pictured by her sudden gasp. "Yeah, thought so." He said and engaged swiftly into battle.

The demons fell easily; there weren't that many guards since they were all fighting outside on the Broken Shore. He made sure to destroy the fel bats that were mindlessly flying around, in case they signaled more of their foul allies.

He looked at his right side, it seemed the girl had done her part of the job and now she was… Illidan went to her. The girl had climbed on a pillar and was desperately waving her blade up and down trying to…

"What in the name of the Titans are you doing?" He asked.

"Ugh…just…just a bit closer…I'll get that flower at any cost!" By the sound of that, Illidan put his palm on his face, sighing. Selina was trying to catch a blue-ish ivy that was hanging from the upper floor. "Can you get down before you fall, or even worse, before the enemies from the other floors see you?" The girl had ignored him, telling him it was all okay. Grunting he continued "What if it is poisonous or corrupted by fel?"

"Do you see any corruption? Or poison?" The elf asked. "No…" he said. "See? My instinct was right!" He sighed angrily once more, picking her up as if she was a cub and putting her on the floor, all that as she protested.

"I've been told you're a handful, there,there, quit being a baby." He complained reaching his hand, cutting a strand of the ivy and handed it to her.

"Oh it must be so nice to be that tall! Thank you!" She said happily.

"What are you going to do with that? You know it'll die in a couple of days, or get destroyed while we're here right?" He asked her. The girl seemed to look at the flower, not having considered any of these.

She then looked up at him and handed him the flower. "There, do your magical stuff- thingies and preserve it or protect it or whatever."

Did he look like a fucking druid? How could this girl speak so lightly of his magic, how could she have the audacity to command him, him! Illidan -freakin'- Stormrage, preserving a pathetic little flower. He would never do that!

He did that; casting a spell on the flower to grant it endurance and to not wither away anytime soon. He got angry with himself, thinking death had made him soft and did whatever a minor creature asked of him.

Selina removed her helmet and braided the glowing ivy of violet color on her hair. The saturation made contrast with her silver hair and looked rather pretty.

"The others will be here soon. I don't think we should move any further, there is a possibility someone will notice the mess we did here and call for reinforcements." He said crossing his arms close to his chest. He then noticed a faint glow on the other side of the room. He flew over it and noticed a star shaped pendant. It was white, made of sea shells and had a chain attached to it. He knew it didn't belong to the place, or the demons.

Selina was fighting in that area so he asked her. "Is that yours?"

Selina's face grew grim, and ran to him grabbing the weird shaped charm, catching him by surprise.

"Thank goodness…" She sighed in relief inspecting the object. He had gotten curious. "What is it?" He asked.

"It's…something I made many years ago for my brother…There was a tale this foreigner had told me when I was little, there was a world out there, were a certain tree bore a star shaped fruit. Whoever shared that fruit with a person they really cared about, it was said they would always find each other, no matter what…"

Illidan partially understood where this was going. "So if you keep this close, you think you'll find him at some point."

"He had to have it with him…if I wanted it to work." She sighed disappointed. There was an awkward silence. "But hey, I don't give up, I mean, look how many people have found me! And they all needed help; maybe good things don't happen to me, because I'm the good thing that's happening to someone else." She said giving him a warm smile.

Her words made him sink into his thoughts. How simple her way of thinking was, how innocent, but in the end, how true.

"Isn't that what happened with you too? You did your best keeping the demons at bay, saving a lot of people, but it didn't work out that well for you in the end, right?"

Her words disarmed him; he gave her a confused look. He felt as if he wanted to hug the girl, one who understood him would in no way had it easy in their lives, even if she did, she understood him, they didn't feel like words of pity, but words of mutual understanding…

His thoughts were interrupted as the doors of the Cathedral opened violently. Maiev entered and behind her the rest of their group. "It seems we had some cleaning to do outside this place, you did a sloppy job, Betrayer." She commented, but got ignored.

They walked inside, entering the main hall and witnessed the first group of demonic corpses. "We must place the Aegis in the tower before our losses grow insurmountable. Maiev Shadowsong added.

Suddenly a figure descended from the upper floors. It was none other than Mephistroth, who had decided to give them a warming welcome.

 _ **~ Dungeon Spoilers~**_

"Ah, our guests of honor have finally arrived. I look forward to ripping those horns from your skull, Betrayer!" He mocked him as he began ascending the building again with his massive wings.

"There is nowhere you can flee that I cannot reach you, demon!" Illidan yelled unfolding his own wings and chased the demon Lord.

"Illidan! Curse that impetuous demon hunter!" Maiev cursed running ahead.

The group was left behind, since the ground floor had been cleared from the demons that swarmed it, they ran on the swirling stairs to get to the first floor.

The building was once created for Elune, so that her followers could worship her and communicate with her. The elven architectures had done a marvelous work with the building, each corner, each column and each wall had its own story to tell. Despite of the demons taking residence in it, the place's lighting was silver, a silver hue that reminded of Mother Moon's caring touch. But that touch could barely reach them, for all the demons and their horrible fel works were trying to corrupt each and every corner of the once holy place.

As they climbed up the first floor, they had to fight a group of elven botanists and demons. It was a big garden, with beautiful and rare plants, all which had grown to be purple, blue and violet, from the effects of the Nightwell. The floor was made out of glass, giving a full view of the hanging ivies that Selina had tried to get a grasp of a couple of minutes ago.

Selina looked amazed at the garden, wanting to pick up each and every flower, and take it back home, well if she had a place to call a home that is. But then, she heard gasps coming from her teammates, she followed their gaze and her feelings of awe were now filled with horror.

One of the noble guardians of the Temple, a tree-like creature called Agronox, now twisted by the fel power he absorbed with his roots, he spreads corruption throughout the sanctuary he once protected, believing he has finally achieved his ideal state.

They realized some of the flowers had taken life of their own, and began assaulting them. They however managed to act fast and rid themselves of the living weeds, finally being able to focus on the fel infected ancient.

"These ancient grounds are not for you!" He shouted attacking them. Selina with her weapon in hand, hit the ancient on its sides, making it focus on her, driving its attention away from the party. Roots emerged from the corrupted ground, binding her on spot. As he raised his wooden hand to strike on the elf, the rest of her group unleashed an all out attack. Selina despite being pinned in one place, still could attack the creature.

The corrupted ancient had grown confused, not knowing which foe to attack first, soon his legs or what resembled legs, got tangled up with the very roots he used to trap his enemies, making it fall down. The heroes now that they had their opponent at a disadvantage , gave the final blow to the poor creature, putting it out of its misery. The beautiful hanging gardens were safe from the infesting energies, for now.

They rushed to the upper floor, cutting and slashing on every demon that dared cross their path. Soon they reached the stairs, where Maiev was killing a bunch of demons. "Illidan left behind a mess! Stay close…we shall carve a path through these demons! She said and the group followed her.

They had reached a big library, where some imps were munching or burning books. The demon hunter that was with them threw one of his glaives, killing instantly two of them, but getting the attention of the rest, who were now attacking them. Maiev snorted and killed the short creatures with but a swing of her Umbra Crescent.

Most of the library was a mess. Books and pages were scattered across the floor, either torn or burned. Adatin left a sigh, "So much knowledge, lost…" he said. Ahead of them lied the main library, were a large mo'arg awaited them.

The demonic abomination stood in the center of the room, around him there were a couple of imps that played with some books, tossing them to one another while setting some pages aflame.

Adatin growled at the sight once again, he couldn't stand seeing so much knowledge wasted at the hands of those creatures that respected nothing.

The blood elf demon hunter that accompanied them, used his spectral sight to check if any more demons were hidden. Thankfully only the imps and a couple of fel bats and the mo'arg were in the room.

Maiev told them that she would handle the bats and the imps, as the group would try to bring down the massive demon known as Thrashbite.

"Hey! Ugly retard!" Selina yelled. The giant demon looked at her surprised and dashed at them without hesitation. "You have some nerve mortal, I'll enjoy cutting you into tiny pieces" . He said as he attacked her with his giant mace. The girl deflected the blow with her keyblade slightly being pushed back from the savage force the demon had.

The massive abomination started spinning around the room; then suddenly stopped, and ran into the group at full force. However his attack appeared to be targeting only one person, head on the undead priestess.

"Hide behind the bookshelves!" Adatin shouted. Maria barely had the time to cower behind a tall thick bookshelf. The demon's attack completely demolished the heavy structure, but also had him immobilized for a few seconds, as books and ruble fell on him; seconds the heroes took advantage of to severely damage their enemy.

The druid of the team had taken the form of a Moonkin. She haressed the power of the moon to call down falling stars. The spell seemed to barely scratch Thrashbite's hard skin, but its brilliance had caused him to lose his vision for a couple of moments.

The demon hunter used a skill that transformed him into a demon, looking now much like his Master. He drove his warglaives deeply inside the creature's flesh, causing it to growl in pain, as he waved its mace blindly, trying to hit anything he could.

Their enemy would not back down, he kept trying to cause havoc with his massive weapon despite losing its sight. The heroes had it easy dodging the attacks, but the books on the shelves weren't as lucky.

The Tauren had grown fed up with the demon's actions. As the group kept relentlessly attacking the creature, he called down the only power that was strong enough to slay any unholy foe; the power of the Ashbringer radiated with a majestic golden light. The demon had fallen to its knees unable to move, from the binding light and from the deep cuts his body had sustained. The holy sword gracefully cut the demon's neck, decapitating him. The light had burned it that strong, that not a single blood had spilled the damaged but still beautiful floor.

A loud scream had stopped their brief celebration over their victory. It came from the upper floor where Maiev had gone to. As they climbed the stairways, they saw many dead fel spiders, the floor, the walls and the pillars covered with sticky webs. The fel corruption had taken its toll on the once beautiful hall of the upper Cathedral. The sickly green light radiated on every part of the room, making it look more like a Demonic building, rather than a place of hope and prayer.

An Aranasi was desperately trying to fight Maiev. The spider-like woman seemed to be alive by sheer force of will. The Warden had barely been wounded; something Maria immediately took care of the moment they arrived. As the elf grew tired of toying around with the hideous creature, she sliced its throat, green blood staining her cape.

Ahead of them Illidan seemed to be going on the last floor of the building. Maiev followed him clearly angry. "Ladies and Gentlemen, our amazing group of completely mentally unstable demon killers –and a Tauren- have reached their destination!" Selina joked, receiving death glares from everyone, even those who didn't have eyes. Except of Maiev, whose focus was somewhere else.

"Did you really think you could elude me, Illidan? Run again and I'll shackle you like the beast you are." She told him as the group kept up with them. "Posture if you must, Maiev, but for now, do what you do best and follow me." Illidan replied cockily.

"You two just get a room already… you fight like a married couple." Selina rolled her eyes growing tired of the endless steps and Maiev's and Illidan's non-stop quarreling.

Maiev didn't hear the younger elf as she was more concerned in keeping Illidan in her eyesight. But the Illidari Lord had heard her; Elune must have held his hand back, for he was ready to throw his warglaive to hit her right between the eyes, for spilling out such words. The girl however was completely oblivious to how angry he had gotten at her. She on the other hand found herself flushing up at the thought of the masculine Demon Hunter being all tied up, being the victim and not the hunter; thoughts she brushed off fast, since they had more important matters to look after.

On the last floor of the Temple, the fel power had become unbearable. In the entrance of the room ahead of the stairs, Khadgar's vision appeared in front of them.

"We've lost. The Legion broke our lines and pushed us out of the tomb. You're all that stands between them and the Aegis. They are coming?" The mirage disappeared and a horde of demons was heard coming from below.

Illidan ran back to the stairs. "Let them come. Maiev and I will hold them on the stairs below." Maiev joined him. "Forgive me if my glaive finds your heart Illidan. With so many demons about, it's hard to distinguish you from the rest of this filth." She mocked him.

"Oh they are at it again." Selina giggled as he was trying to hold back Jen'theas who wanted to attack the Warden for daring disrespect his Master, as Adatin said this wasn't a good time to start a fight between the groupies.

The five of them entered the final room of the building, which was destroyed. The beautiful stained glass that decorated the windows had been shattered. The fel's green corruption had stronger hue on the cracked marbles of the floor. The place was suspiciously empty.

Selina approached the center of the room and raised her keyblade, giving the Titanforged relic a real form. Suddenly a voice came from the other side of the room. "Kil'jaeden sends his gratitude for delivering the Aegis into our hands." A Fel lord named Domatrax appeared. "The full might of the Legion falls upon you!" He yelled engaging into a fight with the group."Keep him away from the Aegis at all costs!" Adatin shouted readying himself for the incoming battle.

~•~

He could hear clashing on the upper floor. He sensed the presence of a Fel lord. Thankfully he knew most of the group could handle whatever Fel lord would oppose them. At least Jen'theas, one of his trusted Illidari could. Illidan was helping them by keeping off the swarm of demons with that accursed Warden, he wouldn't let the screams distract him or the thought that Maiev might try to injure him during the fighting against the demons.

" _I got you Lady_ _Eydrieth!"_ somebody had yelled, it sounded like the Tauren Sunwalker, he thought as he tore in half a Fel imp who was casting a fire spell on him. Maiev was not too far away, dealing with a couple of fel beasts, he knew well enough the Warden was as stubborn as he was and wouldn't die to some lowly demon scums.

" _Just destroy the portals! Can't you see my hands are full right now_?!" He heard Selina yell at her group, sounding out of breath. " _Demon hunter, get the two in the back!_ " Another female voice had shouted, probably the Druid was trying to give orders to his student. A few tremors shook the floor; Illidan was fighting an Inquisitor before it could open any more portals to summon more forces into the place. An Aranasi tried to ambush him from behind, but his senses were too powerful so he fend himself by stretching his wings pushing away the fiend before finishing it off.

" _Oh my goddess, get behind the Aegis!_ " He heard Selina shout terrified, her voice kind of breaking, as another tremor shook the floor once again, but this time more violently. He felt demonic energies pour outside the room, but he wasn't able to join them at that moment. His eyeless sockets followed Maiev's figure, she too had seemed to notice what was going on and was trying to peek inside the room from where they were fighting. Using his spectral vision, he saw Selina in a corner of the room trying to interrupt the Fel Lord's casting as the rest of the group hid behind the Aegis's divine shield. When the spell was done –or gotten interrupted- the Druid had casted a powerful spell that killed the demonic lord.

As its corpse fell loudly on the ground, fel bats started entering the room from the broken windows, a whole army of them. Illidan left Maiev alone to deal with the rest of the demons who were behind them, and joined the upper floor. "I will hold the skies. See to the Aegis!" He told them, as he flew outside cutting and slicing the fel bats that were spiting fel fire inside the building.

The swarm of fel bats was bigger than he had imagined, surrounding him and mindlessly throwing themselves on him. Then he felt it, Mephistroth's foul aura engulfing the place. Those fel bats were but a distraction, so that he could easily defeat the mortals -and his trainee- and to destroy the ancient artifact. Suddenly a voice broke into his thoughts. _We can't hold him off… too strong…we need help! Please come back…_

In his surprise he realized that voice belonged to Selina, she sounded worried, he didn't really know how she managed to get into such a contact with him, but he gave it no further thought as he angrily used his eye beam to evaporate the remaining fel bats and flew back into the room. It was damaged with columns of fel energy and the ground polluted with miasma. Mephistroth like the coward he was, had hidden into the shadows and attacked them relentlessly from there.

"To me heroes! Shield me with the Aegis while I tear this dreadlord from the shadows!" He commanded them as he started casting a spell. The demon could stand zero chances against him, but for his spell to be fully successful he needed protection by the titanforged shield.

Images of the Demon appeared in several corners of the room and began attacking Illidan with shadow spells. Selina had raised the Aegis with her right hand to shield Illidan, and with her other free hand she was holding the undead priestess close to her protecting her as well, having dismissed her weapon. He noticed she wasn't wearing her helmet, a few cuts and bruises covered her face and a small trail of blood emitted from her right eyebrow.

He was almost done completing his spell, the rest of the group had gone to assist him by destroying the mirror images that were targeting him, Selina guarding him like a sentinel; he had never seen her so serious and so focused before, maybe she wasn't that stupid.

"There is nowhere left to run, Demon!" Illidan shouted and a wave of arcane energy filled the room, revealing the Demon and seriously damaging him. "Run? Fool! I have led you to the slaughter!" Mephistroth yelled back as he laughed maliciously.

~•~

"You who carried the Aegis, aren't you tired stealing people's power?! Your brother has been of an amazing assistance to us, he is a true wonder! I'd have thought of you to be stronger, however you are but a worm!" The Nathrezim yelled at Selina. "Don't listen to his lies!" Illidan yelled at her as he attacked with his warglaives the demon. "Lies? You really think the Keyblade would choose such a foolish creature for a wielder? You are a fraud!" The demon kept saying.

Selina had dropped the aegis on the floor, staring at her shoes, her fists closed tightly. "Don't listen to him my dear child! Your light shines brightly!" Adatin shouted deflecting an attack.

"My…brother…?" Her voice cracked. Without her noticing, some demons had entered the room since Maiev couldn't keep them all back by herself.

"I can take you to him! If you only handed us the Aegis!" Mephistroth said as he kept attacking the rest of the group.

Selina stepped forward, walking closer to the enormous figure of the Demon. He smirked, surely the girl would give in. Selina's teeth clenched, a bit more and she'd have cracked a tooth or two.

"How dare you speak of MY brother!" She screamed angrily jumping in midair. Before anyone could react, Selina hit with her weapon the enemy's head with such force, the demon collapsed to the ground, cracking the floor, crushing his skull shuttering his teeth and breaking one of his horns. The creature's malformed head created a bloody puddle on the floor.

As she turned to look at the terrified demons that had entered the room, she yelled at them "Did you really dare to think you can put up with Selina, the Demon Slayer?!" At the sight of their fallen leader, the demons fell back, only to meet their end by Maiev's blade.

 _ **~ Major Spoilers~**_

The Aegis of Aggramar activated, the room grew silent. A mirage of a female appeared above the Artifact. "What is this?" Illidan said, quite shocked by the sudden turn of events. "Can it be? The Guardian!" Maiev said running to the center of the room where the vision was.

"In ages past, this shield defended the young world soul against madness and corruption. Today, it serves those who fight for Azeroth. I am Aegwynn, Guardian of Tirisfal. I left behind this echo of my power as a safeguard in the event that the wards I put in place to protect the tomb failed. Indeed, I sense that the master of the Burning Legion now schemes to claim his prize.

Yet there is still hope. By anchoring the Pillars of Creation in the halls below, you will restore my wards and push back against the invaders. Then you must venture into the depths of the tomb and use the Eye of Aman'Thul to eradicate the Felstorm and sever the Legion's link to Azeroth. But the Pillars alone cannot bring the victory. Only a united army founded on strength and courage can conquer the Legion, and I pray you will have the aid of the Key by your side too.

When you and your allies are prepared for the final battle, my echo will return to aid you. The fate of Azeroth rests in your hands."

The echo had reached its conclusion and Maiev was the first to speak. "Khadgar will want to hear of this." "It seems preparations are in order." Illidan said in return.

 _ **~ Dungeon Spoilers Ended~**_

Selina approached Illidan, he was ready to ask her what was that all about, but she wouldn't let him speak, she looked extremely frustrated.

"Send me back." She demanded, coldly. Illidan never guessed this girl could look that gloomy, and from the short time he knew her, he never expected she would act like that. He sighed in defeat as he opened a portal back to the Broken Shore. The group entered the portal, clearly trying to grasp the vision of the Guardian they had witnessed, so did Maiev.

Only he stood alone in the room filled with demonic corpses. During Selina's outburst, he noticed something that made him feel uneasy. Usually the girl had a silver mantle surrounding her, like an aura. During that absurd outburst she had with Mephistroth, just for a second, as she had launched her attack, that aura had turned pitch black. The aura didn't emit any maliciousness, or demonic energy as he had feared when he saw it, just the opposite, it calmed him down, making him feel at peace, as if it was a holy light, but instead of white, it was black.

Thinking back at the old times, he recalled the priestesses of Elune singing about the Dark side of the Moon, a form Elune was said to have during war times, known as the Night Warrior. If Elune was trying to give him signs that She had not abandoned him, it was a tad too late. He decided it was time to stop thinking over religious matters, and meet with the Archmage, they had achieved a victory yes, but there were so many things they still had to do and prepare for. At least the Night elves had gotten back part of their precious temple, which could work as a morale boost for their army.

And the war in the Broken Shore waged on.

* * *

 **Author's Notes part 2.:**

That's all for now guys! Notice that almost everything in the cathedral is canon, aside of the keyblades parts. Selina did a world quest before entering the main quest, and got noticed by Illidan!

They've improved! But the plot will grow thicker now. Illidan has seen a darker side of Selina, do you think this will make him like her more? Or less?

I promise you they will have more "alone time" ;D

Till next time, thank you all and take care!.


	5. Chapter 4 - The calm before the storm

_**Author's Note part 1**_ : Special thanks to Jack17cat for beta reading, Hoxadrine for brainstorming with me and putting up with me in general, you rock girls!

And of course many thanks to all the new followers/readers who gave this story a chance! *heart*

* * *

 **Chapter 4: The calm before the storm**

The warm sun rose above the Broken Isles, its rays painting golden trails on the azure skies. However beautiful the scenery, the stench of scorched earth and burnt flesh was engulfing the air around the damaged Broken Shore.

Three days had passed since the conquering of the Cathedral from the Armies of Legionfall and everyone's spirits were lifted, leading to even more victories.

Khadgar had been fully notified by Maiev and Illidan about the Guardian's echo and the Pillars of Creation. A well-thought plan had to be devised regarding their entrance in the Tomb Of Sargeras, something that needed a lot of time which they didn't have.

"Have you seen Selina?" Illidan asked the Archmage. Illidan needed some answers from the girl, but he couldn't spot her location on the battlefields. "She's playing a board game on the camp below." Prophet Velen answered, handing a scroll on a Draenei accompanied by a small Naaru.

"Playing?" Illidan asked surprised. It was the last place he had thought to look at. Selina had the keyblade, a weapon of unknown power that seemed to have some connection to the Pillars of Creation, but its roots were unknown and despite his years he had never heard of it.

He walked down the stairs and found the girl sitting on a stool, on her lap was sitting a corgi and she was playing Hearthstone with a Pandaren monk. Both of them had a wooden mug by their side and laughed loudly.

Illidan was surprised when he first saw one of the bear-like creatures; Selina had told him all about them and their amazing brew. He was rather uninterested to them and their land though, unlike the excited girl who always spoke of "Pandaria and its wonders".

"Damn it! I lost again!" The girl swore taking a big sip from her mug; she was drunk.

"What are you doing?" The Demon Hunter asked her. She didn't turn her head to face him, just replied with a "Playing and drinking".

"You've been assigned with some missions, and you've done none. We don't have the luxury to drink and play." He told her, growing irritated. "Look at me when I'm talking to you!" He demanded.

The girl turned to look at him, her eyelids seemed heavy and black circles had started forming under her eyes. Her cheeks and nose were red from drinking too much of the Pandaren's brew. Illidan snorted at the sight and told her "Come over here, we need to talk."

Selina put down the puppy she was holding, petting its head, and bowed her head to the Pandaren thanking him for the fun. The Pandaren raised his mug cheerfully at her and bid her farewell.

"I don't know what's going on in your head, but it's the worst time to be having a breakdown." Illidan said to the girl as calm as he could, while she looked puzzled at him. "I am not having a breakdown! I just need a break ok?"

"The demons don't take a break, neither do we! You should have gone and helped the people we told you to!" He said to her and Selina frowned. "I am not your servant! There are tons of allies here, why do I have to be bothered with every little job?!"

Illidan stared at her for a moment. "How about showing some gratitude? Go do the tasks yourself! I've been working my ass off and you're just ordering me around acting all high and mighty!" She continued angry.

"That's because I am." He remarked and the girl clenched her fists. "Whatever that Demon told you that night is of no importance; our priority is invading the Tomb right now." He continued.

Selina grew furious. "Doesn't matter?! Doesn't matter?!" That's my brother you're talking about!" She yelled. "He was probably messing with your head, that's what demons do." He told her.

The female elf's eyes had gotten watery, holding back tears. " How can you be so heartless?! "Illidan sighed, "You're drunk, go sleep, recover and we'll talk later."

Selina opened her mouth to say something, then closed it and grunted. "Oh I am so done with you." She said walking away dizzy and angry.

Illidan stood there, seeing her walk away. She had asked for gratitude, he did show it, by helping and being nice to her. He had asked nobody to bring him back, he wasn't going to thank anyone about it, not even her.

~•~

Two weeks had passed and not much had changed on the Broken shore. Selina had decided to stay at the camp for a while spending all day and almost all night on the battlefields. She hadn't spoken to Illidan ever since that drunk incident she caused and had managed avoiding meeting him again, mostly because she was embarrassed of her actions that day. She was actively doing all the missions and tasks Khadgar and Velen would assign her.

Her cheerful mood had returned quite fast, the fighting was not letting her think back at Mephistroth's words. Everything was as she knew it, bloodshed and even more bloodshed.

Selina was in her room back at the Fel Hammer, it was really early in the morning and she had just taken her morning shower. Having a private bathroom was a privilege she wouldn't like to abandon and was more than happy to have it.

Her wet hair left large drops of water fall down on her face and shirt. She was already dressed into a plain black shirt and blue leggings. With a small towel around her neck she looked under her bed for her boots; suddenly she felt a small gust of wind behind her. Startled she summoned her keyblade and turned around, just to witness an unimpressed Illidan standing in front of her. "Slow, if I was a demon you'd be dead." He said.

"What in the name of Elune you think you're doing here?!" She asked feeling a mix of happiness, anger and fear. "Visiting, I guess... are you going to attack me? Should I get my warglaives?" He responded with his usual apathetic voice.

Selina dismissed her keyblade and glanced at his tall figure. "I was heading out on the battlefield if that's what you were concerned about..." She told him. He stared at her. "Hm, yeah, whatever." He replied coldly. Fearing he would hurt her, she took a step back, closer to the small window of her room.

~•~

Illidan had noticed Selina was feeling rather stressed with him being in her room, well he had just barged in, so it had him wondering how she hadn't kicked him out yet.

"So I take it I deserve no privacy? How about knocking the door? That's why we have fucking doors in here." She said, trying to keep her cool down speaking with her usual ironic tone.

He paced around the room. "I don't have to knock, this ship is mine." The room was pretty small; there was a bed on the center, it had white sheets and one pillow. On the left wall there were three shelves with plenty of books on them. The black walls were decorated with colorful flowers giving a childish feeling to the room. A small desk was placed next to the bed, it had three drawers. On the desk, was a candle that had almost melted away and the ivy Selina had gotten from the Cathedral a couple of weeks ago.

"For starters, you were freakin' dead when we got the ship - hey hey! Stop messing with my stuff!" She complained as he checked the books, but got ignored. The room seemed even smaller with Illidan inside, he thought how could she live in such a small place. "It has my banners and my demon hunters, it is my property." He said taking the glowing flower in his hands. The magic he had imbued it with, had started fading away, he just redid the enchantment and walked to Selina.

"Okay, you're getting creepier than usual." She complained. Illidan stared at her "Creepy? So you think I'm scary?" He asked surprised. He gave her no time to reply and continued. "Is this why you've been avoiding me?

"I've had my hands full the past few weeks; you are not my boss so I don't have to report back to you." She declared, trying to keep her cool once again.

"Oh, is that so?" He asked and stood in front of her. She held back a gasp as he took a strand of her hair and braided it with the ivy he'd gotten her.

He saw that she was breathing very slowly and didn't look at his face, clearly she was expecting him to cut her head or something; either way she seemed scared despite her efforts to hide it. Was he that intimidating? He thought she wouldn't be afraid of him since they've talked casually many times and spent quite some time together.

He walked away from her and stood next to the door and crossed his arms. Selina's hair was still wet, he cursed himself for not having walked in earlier, maybe he'd have gotten a better glance of her without clothes. He had never paid attention to her body because she was almost always dressed in her armor or covered in blood, but taking a better look at her she seemed to be more feminine than he'd thought.

He mentally slapped himself, thinking that she would probably had nothing he hadn't seen before. Almost all female high elves had the same body type and didn't differ much from the Night Elven ones either.

"Do you wish me to leave?" He asked her.

"Well, I am going out; you can stay if you want." She said but despite her statement, she didn't move an inch.

This was new to him, in the open areas she was more fearless and cocky, not minding being alone with him, but in this closed room she acted as if caged. He was invading her personal space after all, he thought. "Ah what a shame, you're not going anywhere before you tell me what's up with that 'keyblade' of yours..." He said smoothly leaning his back against the cold wall.

A wild thought crossed his mind as he saw her speechless standing like a trapped mouse, next to her bed, the water from her damp hair running down her neck, soaking her shirt so seductively. Oh the things he would do to that mouth of hers, which she always used just to talk back to him or be sarcastic...Oh how much he would make her moan.

He kicked the thought away, disgusted with himself for getting lusty over an honorable warrior, especially since so many prettier women, willingly threw themselves at him. He was probably getting excited because she didn't.

Her lips parted but she couldn't form the words, for she too didn't have a satisfying answer to give.

"Hm, is it that evil that you don't want to talk about it? Or are you just trying to provoke me?" He asked smirking. His smirk was an outcome from the thought he had; throwing her on the bed holding her down as she would put up a fight. He'd keep her there until he got an answer, for every minute that would pass without an answer, he'd take off a piece of her clothing.

He got mad at himself again. That would be molestation, rape, how did he dare think of such thing as if he was a pervert? He'd come here for a reason, to get answers, not to violate the girl.

The door of her room suddenly opened wide, slamming on the wall, startling the two elves. Kor'vas had entered. She looked at Selina and then in her surprise, she saw Illidan. She bowed her head "Oh! Lord Illidan!" she said and Selina sighed opening her arms defeated.

"Why are we even using doors?! Just remove them since nobody knocks!" she complained.

Kor'vas raised an eyebrow. "Slayer, it's important! It's Vandel! He was on Mardum securing the demons! Everything was quiet, but now the Legion is going all out on us! I think they are retaliating for what we did on their ships on the Broken Shore! Jen'theas has already gone there to help Lady S'Theno!

At the sound of Vandel's name, Selina ran out of the door, literally running past Illidan who didn't have time to react. "What was all that about?!" He demanded to learn from the Night Elf. Vandel was one of his best Commanders and had disappeared the day the Black temple fell. Maiev had knocked him out when the rest of his brethren had gone to Mardum, thinking he was dead she went after Illidan.

"Lord, I need to be there, it'd be an honor if you joined us!" She said bowing her head again. He nodded and they both caught up with Selina running to the portal that was prepared for them.

"How do you know of Vandel? Illidan asked Selina. "I've known him from before he joined your ranks, how do you think I got to be there to defend your Illidari? Anyway, I'll tell you some other time." She replied.

Illidan had grown weary of her dodging his questions, he knew this wasn't the time and he was most glad to hear one of his trusted "children" was alive and well.

Going through the portal, the first thing they saw were wounded Illidari being treated by some Shivarra. A tall Night elf with midnight green hair and a hunting knife on his left hand, stood there waiting for them. Selina, jumped at him hugging him in tears, asking where he had gone, the male elf struggled to get her off and when he did, he patted her head, smiling.

Seeing his Master he kneeled down. "Lord Illidan! So it is true! You have returned!" Vandel said overwhelmed with happiness after a long time.

"It is true, I am glad you didn't perish either, what is your report." He asked leaving a small smile.

"S…stop poking me, Selina! Oh! I've done what you asked Lord...Cut it out Sel!" Selina was poking him to get his attention; she left him alone and focused on Kor'vas instead, who was trying to help an injured demon hunter. "Yeah, I've done what you told me and trained more people, then I came here to scout with other members since Belath had taken over the troops." He said proudly. Illidan nodded "Well done, I was sure you would do well, it's time you return to Fel Hammer."

Vandel bowed and looked at Selina, he pulled her from her ear "Ouch, hey! Don't pull my ear, hey! Why did you call for me in the first place?" She complained. "Belath told me you had become one of the commanders of our group, and brought Lord Illidan back.

I thought you'd decided to become an Illidari and grow some brains, but here you are, looking like a buffoon as usual. How the hell did they even let you join?"

Selina attempted to punch him, but he dodged it. "Yeah she did bring me back, as for the later, well, it's a wonder." Illidan said sighing, he was sure Vandel had never mentioned of the girl before, or had he?

Vandel's mouth dropped open. "But she's a blockhead!" He explained pointing at her. Selina put her hands in her hips gasping and looked at her friend. "Yes she is." Illidan agreed, receiving a death glare.

"Hello? I'm standing right here?! I can hear you!" The elf said angrily. "First of all, I did an amazing job helping the demon hunters, and secondly I'm very smart okay?! Why didn't you go save him instead, Van?"

No reply was given, some distant demonic screams was the only thing that could be heard. Kor'vas stepped in "Eh, don't be so harsh on her Vandel, you've been away for some while, you'd be amazed how well she did."

Selina hugged Kor'vas happily, glaring at the two males who shrugged.

"Anyway, the Legion has been quite active lately, one of our scouts heard they might be sending ships in other areas of the Broken Isles as they distract you with minor demons on the Broken Shore." Vandel explained to his Lord and the two females who were listening.

"I'll pretend you didn't insult me Van, let's go back and tell me what's up! Oh and remind me to punch Belath the next time I see him." She grunted heading to the portal ignoring the warning. Illidan stopped her however.

"If I catch you abusing my commanders, I'll throw you into the void." He said partially joking.

"Okay! I'll do it when you're absent then!" She said dragging Vandel to the portal.

"Vandel is going to Fel Hammer to hand in his report; you go to the Broken Shore." He continued."But I always go to the Broken Shore!" Selina complained. "Ugh! Can't you just say what Vandel said to Khadgar? I'll go check the other areas to see if it's true." She continued.

"No, Broken Shore, now." Illidan insisted. Selina sighed and hugged her two other friends before entering the portal Illidan had opened.

~•~

"Forgive me Lord, she is actually a deadly warrior despite that weird goofy side of hers." Vandel apologized. Illidan looked at him; he knew that already of course. "Sometimes simple minded people can see clearer than us, Commander." He said to him. "Kor'vas, see that Jen'theas is back and then head back to the ship with Vandel, Jace said something's up.

Illidan had a deep connection with his Illidari and could reach them with his thoughts whenever he wanted. One of his Commanders had let him know that the demons that were imprisoned inside the Fel Hammer had broken free and were causing a mess.

He'd like to help his "family" in this matter, but right now their concern should be Vandel's information about incoming invasions. They should not give the Legion the upper hand. He entered the portal he had opened for Selina to head back to the Broken Shore.

Upon arriving, he noticed Selina had already gone to battle; she was hunting down a bunch of Wyrmtongue who were carrying some short of boxes into a gateway.

~•~

 _"Demons have opened another portal to Auberdine, send a group there immediately." Illidan said to Vandel as he dismissed the rest of his council._

 _"Lord, it's already been closed." Vandel replied._

 _"Oh, and the demons from the other side?" Illidan asked surprised._

 _"All been taken care of, it seems" The tall commander answered._

 _Illidan took eight steps until the room's window and then another eight steps to turn back to his commander. "Who did it?" He asked again. "Not one of ours I suspect Lord, I think it must have been an ally of mine back there." He said._

 _Illidan looked at his comrade surprised. "You have allies on Azeroth?"_

 _"Just one really old friend, and she despises demons as much as we do. She does fairly well against them." Vandel replied exhaling loudly. Illidan was fully focused on him now. "She? How come you haven't recruited her yet?" He asked._

 _"Oh I wouldn't want to drag her into this hell, my Lord...she wouldn't sacrifice anything, and most likely get killed by trying to help everyone." Vandel answered, a hint of worry in his tone._

 _"Hm, sounds like a fool who's trying to play hero… do bring her to me if times are desperate, you never know who can be of use." Illidan said coldly and with that dismissed his Commander._

 _Every day a portal was being opened by the demons to Auberdine, just to be closed a couple of hours later by the same person Vandel was talking about._

~•~

"So that was Selina…" Illidan thought, as he stared at the girl. Fate had it that she indeed had helped them in their most desperate time. He wished he had recruited her that time, maybe a lot of things would have been different, or maybe she'd die during the training. Thinking of her with fel eyes, horns and their tribal tattoos didn't really please him, oddly.

A lot of suffering had to be endured during that training. He suspected the demon she would consume would suffer way more with her chaotic personality. It wouldn't hurt him to try and convince her.

He saw her returning to the camp and walked down the stairs. "Why don't you become a demon hunter?" He asked bluntly. Selina looked at him confused and answered immediately. "Huh?No. Have you seen Khadgar?"

Illidan was expecting that and continued. "Why not?" He asked and Selina sighed. "Why yes? Where did that come from anyway?" She asked surprised.

"You are friends with Vandel, I thought you'd be honored by such a suggestion. "I'd be honored if you gave me a free pass to a Brew house in Pandaria. "The girl answered.

He sighed but didn't give up; this girl was testing his patience. " It's not like you're a paladin, or a priest, or something like that, and some of my Illidari have expressed their disliking of you not being one of us."

"Yeah, those Illidari can kiss my ass because they can't even kill an Eredar without fucking up half an area. Besides, how do you know I'm not a paladin, my teacher is one after all…Why do you assume things for me in general, anyway?" She asked annoyed.

He didn't like that she was critiquing his demon hunters. "Oh come on, do you take me for a fool? It's clear you haven't found your path and you don't look like a Sunwalker…" "I could become a Warlock!" She interrupted him.

"No, if you try that I'll cut your hands off." He proclaimed and Selina gasped. "Listen, Vandel told me how the training method goes, you seem like a horrible teacher too. I don't want to eat a demon's heart, the tattoos look great but I like my eyes where they are. So yeah, no thank you very much." She told him, now clearly annoyed.

He now had gotten angry she had accused him of being a bad teacher. "I've made the strongest warriors that exist in these lands; I think I am more than a capable trainer."

"Good for you! You've called me an idiot several times, wouldn't want to ruin that pretty, non-problematic and totally stable community of yours!" She said and he swore he'd grab her by the neck if Khadgar hadn't interrupted them.

"There you are! I need to talk to you, it's important!" The Archmage ran to them."What's up?" Selina asked.

"A Legion ship has made its appearance above Val'Sharah!" He said out of breath. "So Vandel was right… we were late!" Selina said, looking at Illidan.

"Don't worry, Commander Jarod Shadowsong had a plan in case such a thing would happen; as we speak allies rally there to defend our forces. Adatin is also there, Selina." Khadgar said, fixing his robes.

"Jarod?! What am I still doing here! I should go there and help!" Selina said running upstairs, but Khadgar stopped her. Illidan's ears twitched at the sound of that name. He was never in good terms with neither of the Shadowsong siblings.

"No, no, it's been handled…I hope; you two are needed elsewhere in Val'Sharah."

"Two? Why would I be needed there, Khadgar?" Illidan asked irritated, he didn't even want to step foot on these lands.

"Err… I know it's your birthplace and you have problems with your brother, but it's important, Cenarius has requested for both of you in the Temple Of The Moon." Khadgar replied, clearly seeing the disapproval in Illidan's face.

Illidan massaged his temples; he was getting a headache, why did that Demigod want to see him and Selina in the first place.

"Hey, can we stop by Blackrook Hold first? Please?" His companion asked kindly. Illidan stared at her; he thought she'd probably want to see her Master before going to Cenarius. He sighed and opened a portal.

He then saw something walking by them; the figure was engulfed in radiating light. "Good day to you, Lady Selina." It said. Illidan's jaw dropped, it was a Nathrezim, but instead of Fel energy and evil he emitted pure light. "Lothraxion! You look wonderful today, have a good day yourself!" She said happily waving at him.

Illidan turned to her. "What's the meaning of this?! What was that thing?" Had this girl any doing in this creature's transformation? The Nathrezim were vicious dreadlords, sworn to fight for the Legion. And here he saw one who was completely the opposite. He had witnessed Selina use her weapon to bend the power of Light and turn a presumed dead Elemental Lord into something different, and now this…

Selina took a step back, her helmet hiding her expression. "That was Lothraxion! He's a paladin in case you didn't notice. And well, he is fighting for us now…" Illidan yelled interrupting her. "Did you take part in this changing?! Did you do it?!"

Selina was almost hiding behind Khadgar, who stood there speechless. "You say it as if I did something…bad…? If Fel corrupts, Light can purify… well we had several failed attempts, but…"

Illidan interrupted her; he was getting furious and wasn't planning in the least to hide it. He walked closer to her. "You mess with forces you can't even comprehend! Are you a fool?! Do you think you can twist such powers?! You're walking down a dangerous path! "

Selina took a step forward. "You're one to talk! You did the same thing to your Demon Hunters! But with fel power, which is even worse! If you could reason with the elves and turn them into something different, why not do the same with different races?"

"It's not the same! I unlike you, know what I'm doing! You did the same thing with Ragnaros! How do you know this won't backfire?!" He yelled at her.

"Because Light is more trustworthy than fel!" Selina shouted back, but Khadgar stepped in. "Ragnaros? As if, the dead Ragnaros? The ex-firelord? Selina did you do something?"

He wanted to slap the girl and beat some sense into her, how could she compare what he did with what she is doing. In a way she reminded him of himself so much, he wanted to drag her out of those weird thoughts of altering people like he did. But then again he could use that eagerness of hers to help her find her path, maybe she can live a better life, one that he did not.

She ran through the portal saying they shouldn't let a Demigod wait.

"What did she do?" Khadgar asked Illidan worried. Illidan walked through the portal without looking at the Archmage. "She tried, but failed, don't worry." He lied, then vanished.

The portal Illidan had created teleported them at the entrance of Black Rook Hold. The place was filled with smoke,fire and several dismembered bodies. Green mist surrounded the area, making the atmosphere heavy.

Illidan had managed to irritate Selina once again. Why didn't he leave her be? Maybe he didn't want her around his Illidari fearing they'd smile more often or something.

Sighing, Selina heard the demon hunter emerge out of the portal, blabbing some stuff about recklessness and light, Selina had enough of this and ignored him running inside the gates of the Hold looking for Jarod. The way was clear from demons and banshees so she proceeded inside.

She looked behind and noticed that Illidan wasn't following her. He was standing in the entrance with his hands crossed and a killer look on his face. "I'll be back in ten! Go play with some Demons!" He was still glaring at her; she turned her back again and moved ahead, thinking for how long is he going to put up with her before he ends up strangling her.

She saw Jarod sitting next to some hippogryphs and handing out orders to a couple of Dwarven hunters. She ran to him waving.

"Miss Selina, have you come to join our forces?" He asked her, smiling kindly. Selina blushed under her helmet. "N…no unfortunately… I have an important task assigned here… where is Adatin…?" She asked shyly.

"Hmm, a shame, we could use your strength here. Lord Adatin is heading to the top of the Legion Ship, as we speak" He said.

Selina grew anxious, she wished she could join her Master at that fight, she knew how dangerous it could be. She stared down at her shoes when she felt Jarod's hand pat her shoulder, surprised she met with his gaze. "Don't worry, he is with a trusted group of warriors, he'll be back before you know it, go now do whatever you were tasked, we'll keep these demons at bay." He reassured her.

She always found Jarod incredibly charming, and kind. Not many people were nice to her before she became well known for her feats, back then when she was still nobody, he always treated her with respect and kindness while most people did not. Blushing she nodded wishing him luck and headed back to the grumpy Demon Hunter that was awaiting her at the entrance.

She however felt happier now and surer of herself, she wouldn't let Illidan make her angry or irritate her. She knew this place stressed him, and it probably didn't please him in the least to meet with his previous teacher, so she should at least support him until they were done with Cenarius.

"Ok! We can go! I think they can handle this without us!" She said happily to the tall Night Elf that was waiting for her. He just nodded and opened another portal, to the Temple of the moon.

Illidan gave a final glance at the large Legion ship that floated above the Hold, Selina however averted her gaze from it so that she wouldn't get any more worried. "Thanks for getting me here first!" She said just to receive a confused look as she entered the portal.

Illidan remembered every part of Val'Sharah. His heart had ached when he saw Black Rook Hold. Now he was feeling angry, he didn't want to return here and get assaulted with memories and nostalgia.

In front of them the majestic temple was under siege, corrupted ancients and trees were causing havoc, but it seemed the archers and priestesses of Elune were doing a good job defending it. Selina had her weapon ready and suddenly she ran off by herself in the opposite direction.

Illidan looked behind and saw two children being entangled by the roots of nightmarish red flowers. The children were crying as the living weeds approached them, Illidan rushed to help the two small night elves. When he arrived he didn't have time to strike, a silver beam of light cut through the flowers, setting them ablaze.

But it wasn't just a beam, it was a weapon, he saw Selina's blade stuck on the branch of a tree a few meters away. He realized Selina had thrown her blade to kill in time the fiends, he looked at her surprised. She didn't have any magical potency, but she had harnessed the power of the light with her weapon. The blade vanished from the tree branch.

"Are you two okay?! What do you think you're doing here?!" Selina ran to the younglings and helped them remove the roots that had trapped them. The children didn't respond and looked at Illidan, new tears formed in the corners of their big silver eyes. "No more demons! Help us! He'll kill us!" The little boy yelled hugging the shorter female elf, who was clinging on his shirt.

The children thought he was a demon who had gone to kill them. Selina looked at him and giggled. She patted the heads of the children trying to calm them down. "Oh, he's just a grumpy old man, he looks scary right? But he's here to help, don't worry!"

Scary? Old? So is this how she saw him?

The children nodded and the little girl sniffled. "We wanted to get to the temple… they are good! They will protect us!"

"This is no place for children! You should have stayed home!" Illidan said, but the children seeing him walking closer, hid behind Selina, hugging her.

"Shoo Illidan, you scare them, let me do the talking." She replied, leaning closer to the children once again. "What are your names?"

"I am Lorneth" The girl said holding the boy's hand. "And I am Taenon! We got separated from our parents!" The boy let a sniffle and the girl continued. "But we saw the temple and came to ask for help! The goddess will find our parents!"

"You really shouldn't rely on the priestesses… I mean…hey! Yes, maybe we could get you back home!"

Illidan gave her a piercing look. "Selina, we don't even know if their home is intact…" The little boy interrupted them. "We were heading to a basement! Right outside Brandensbrook! Our house is…is…" Taenon started crying again.

Selina looked at Illidan, he didn't have to see her face to know what she wanted. "No, we have work to do, just let the priestesses…" "Please…they are children… you can't really… listen, clearly with us the children will have better chances of finding their parents. Can't you just take them in your arms and fly over Brandensbrook? It'll take just a couple of minutes! And who'll dare put up a fight with you!" Her voice was crystal clear, and didn't seem to back down either.

"I can't just show up in the skies, the kids will be in more danger…" "Fine! Then we walk! I can get them there, you go see Cenarius and-" He interrupted her "Alright alright, enough of that, get moving." He didn't want to see his old teacher alone, he just wanted to get this stupid mission done as fast as possible.

On the other hand it was the first time she had asked him of such a favor, and it was about somebody else's life, and for the first time she said in words that nobody would dare oppose him, clearly she trusted in his powers.

"Do you see any demon-free paths we could use?" Selina asked him and took the children by their hands. "Okay cuties, stick close to me now, we'll find your parents in no time!" she continued.

"Yes, follow me." Illidan said. There was an area full of trees and bushes, it seemed to be clear of demons since the fight had been pushed in Black Rook Hold, but there were a bunch of them still scouting around so they had to be careful to not be spotted.

He led the way and Selina followed him with the two frightened night elves tucking on her purple cape. It had seemed Elune had kept an eye on them since no enemy had taken notice of them, nor did they come across any awkward encounters.

Ahead of them a small village appeared, it seemed demons had attacked it, smoke, dust and corpses laid everywhere, thankfully there were only demonic bodies around and the villagers were trying to get rid of some fel infested eagles.

"Hey, I'll go check for their parents, stay here!" Selina told him.

He just crossed his arms and nodded, clearly the mortals that lived there would be intimidated by his appearance.

"Now guys, say thank you to this kind demon hunter, for getting us here in safety." Selina said putting her hands in her hips. The children ran to him, the little girl said "Thanks sir! Are you like super strong?" Illidan stared at the kid; it seemed extremely tiny compared to his height, he scoffed and nodded.

The boy came by shyly as well behind the girl. "I hope one day I look cool like you too!" Had Illidan had eyes, he'd blink at the boy's statement. "Oh, this form is just to scare the demons away; I'm actually a Night Elf too." The siblings looked at each other, then back at him and smiled. Bowing they went back to Selina who had her blade in her hand as she waited for them.

Illidan sat under a tree waiting for them to return, always keeping an eye for demons, in case he had to intervene. Selina had to ask a bunch for villagers to pinpoint the location of the duo's parents. Eventually, a couple came running to them, embracing the two younger elves in tears.

Selina received a thousand blessings and thanks from the couple, they wanted to give her food, and she gladly accepted a pouch with baked goods. She said she'd visit them again soon, and asked them to stay safe and to not be separated.

Returning to the forest she found Illidan sitting under a tree silently. She approached him fast yelling happily that she got food; but unfortunately for her, she stumbled on small log making her lose her balance; reaching her hand, she grabbed a tree branch that was in front of her, otherwise she'd have fallen head on the dirt.

It wasn't a tree branch, however. She had taken hold of one of Illidan's horns; he had his arms stretched, ready to catch her to prevent her from falling, but it was unnecessary.

She blinked twice as the demon hunter let his hands fall down in defeat, his face getting darker. She let go of the horn, and patted it saying "Whew! That was close! You're useful after all!", as she took a few steps back.

Illidan didn't reply and Selina felt cold sweat run on her neck. "You're thinking of murdering me on spot right?" She asked.

"Very much." He replied coldly.

"Then let's go back to the temple before you decide to do so!" She said and paced, more like ran, ahead to avoid his death glare.

A few silent minutes had passed and as they were a couple of feet away from the temple she heard Illidan speak.

"Oh, would you look at that!" He said running under an enormous tree. Selina followed him curious."Do you see this tree? It's as old as I am! I can't believe it's still standing…" He said in deep thought.

"Oh? And you remember the spot after all these years?" She asked surprised.

"Yeah, you know I used to train in these areas, I was raised nearby here." He continued. He then pointed on the horizon, where now the sea is. "Over there, there was an extension of the forest, before the War of the Ancients, I used to hunt there with my brother long before I learned I was a sorcerer.

"Woah…you have a really good memory! I can't even remember what I ate in the morning." Selina scoffed.

Illidan had expected her to make a joke about his age, or something like that, he was surprised the girl was actually listening to him very carefully and was eager to hear more.

He told her a few things, but avoided including his brother or Tyrande in his recursion, he wanted to talk about his childhood to someone, but also didn't want to; it made him feel sad, nostalgic, something he hadn't felt for years.

"How about you? He asked her, he didn't know her roots, or where she grew up and how she came to be the person she was now.

He had her full attention. "Oh? Oh! I was born with my brother in Qu-" She was interrupted.

"You have a lot of nerve to appear in these sacred lands, Illidan."

A tall man identical to Illidan stood in front of the temple's gates. His hair and beard however were long and green. From his head two large antlers emerged. It was Malfurion Stormrage, Illidan's twin brother.

Illidan's face grew grim, he was a fool to believe he would be lucky enough to avoid meeting with his brother.

* * *

 _ **Author's Note part 2:**_ Next chapter a lot of important things are going to happen, so consider this one a slightly filler chapter ;) Thank you all for reading! Will be looking forward to your comments!


End file.
